Winds of Change
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: Wes Montgomery is a model student. He is Captain of the Warblers, Matial Arts team and plays football. Suddenly his world is throw upsidedown when he finds himself Pregnant. But to whom and what secret has Thad been hiding? Please Read and Review, I'd love to hear your feedback. Warning:- M-preg and Sexual humor/situations and homosexuality. Disclamer:- Don't Like. Don't Read. X
1. Preface

**Hi everyone, I'm back with my new story, The Winds of Change.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it and please leave me a review and tell me what you think xx**

Preface

In the dorms of Dalton on a regular Tuesday morning, in the third week of September, Wes- new Head Boy, Prefect, Chairman of the Warblers and several other teams- knelt by the toilet bowl of his single dorm bathroom, emptying the contents of last evening's school meal into the water. Resting his clammy forehead against the cool seat he groaned as a second wave of nausea hit him and he felt the contents of bile and partially digested chicken tikka rise up his throat and into the water. Sure the ordeal was over he dragged himself to his feet and looked into the mirror. He looked paler than usual and running his fingers through his hair he sighed, brushing his teeth to rid the foul after-taste he stumbled back to his bed and managed to reach his phone from the bedside table.

Sending a quick text to David he let sleep take over and the darkness surround him.


	2. To Whom?

Chapter 1

David felt his phone buzz in his shirt pocket as he fastened the buttons. Pausing he pulled it from the pocket, smiling to see a message from Wes. His best friend. Wes. His best-friend who he had a crush on. Wes his best friend he had a crush on and had slept with at the good-bye celebration of Choir Camp. The same Wes who had no memory of whom he had slept with and David was too much of a coward to tell him. His grin faded slightly as he read the text.

_'Feel like crap and just threw up, can u go to the store in your free period and pick up some Ginger Ale? Please. W.'_

Concerned he typed back a worried _'sure_,' and proceeded to get dressed.

There was no reply; he suspected Wes had fallen asleep. On the rare occasion Wes did fall ill he slept it off, whether it was flu or the time he'd had chickenpox in freshman year. He slept unless he had to eat, use the bathroom or shower.

Walking out of History after being dismissed David text Trent to let him know he couldn't make their revision session and headed towards his car. Pulling into the store parking lot he parked in the shade and went inside. Leaving with two cases of Ginger Ale- Because it never hurt to keep a stock of the stuff- and some DVDs he knew Wes loved for him to watch while he recovered. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep forever and a bored Wes was an irritated Wes.

Knocking on the Asian's dorm he entered, placing three bottles in the mini-fridge and one on his bedside table with a glass from the bathroom. Pouring some he woke the sleeping teen. "Wes, wake up buddy, hey, how you feeling?" He asked helping him sit and drink some of the soda.

"A little better. I might make afternoon class."

"Don't even think about it, you look awful. Rest, I picked up some movies for you, you want me to get your laptop?"

"Please."

"No work." David warned as he handed the boy the laptop and the DVDs he'd bought.

"Little Mermaid? Help I'm a Fish?"

"You said you loved them last time you stopped over and there weren't many other options. I'll check on you later, I have to go before I'm late."

"Thanks David."

"No problem Wes. I'm warning you, no work."

Wes managed to talk David into letting him have his dinner in the dining hall with everyone else at 5:30. David kept an eye on his friend but Wes seemed to have recovered. They said their 'goodnights' as David refused to let him near the chiorroom, the last thing they needed was for whatever Wes had to spread through the choir. Wes went to sleep positive he was fine, only to find himself kneeling on the cold bathroom tiles again the next morning.

After a week of persisting sickness Wes began to think back to what could've caused this. There had been that drunken hook-up at choir camp before the summer ended. They had used protection, hadn't they? Wes hoped the bastard hadn't given him an STD. But he'd need to be tested to be sure. Groaning he pulled his phone from the draw and arranged an appointment for the next day. Booking off his lessons which the nurse approved he drove himself to the clinic.

A sterile place with a distinct smell of disinfectant he hated even thinking about going to any kind of clinic. It was just embarrassing for _him _of all people to be getting tested for STDs of _all _things. Pulling his hood over his head and pushing his hands into his jean pockets he walked inside and signed in, taking the forms he was required to fill in. Handing them back in at the desk to took his seat and waited for them to call his name. His eyes traced the walls, examining the posters. HIV, AIDS, Chlamydia and so on. Then he saw something he'd seen on the news recently. 'The Gene.' A recent scientific discovery that 2% of the male population carried a male pregnancy gene. Wes shook that thought from his head. The odds of it being _that _of all things were... 1 in a billion. Or something like that.

His name was called. Abandoning his musings he heaved himself from his chair and moved to the examination room of the dr. The man was reading the forms Wes had filled in. "Mr. Montgomery, please take a seat. Just some quick questions. When was the last time you were active?"

"About a month ago." Wes said in a careful voice.

"Mmhmm, sexuality?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just a formality; if you are gay we next ask what you did last."

"I bottomed. As far as I know, I was pretty wasted."

"Right, symptoms, sickness, tiredness, Are you a carrier?"

"A what?"

"Do you have The Gene?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it."

"A blood and water sample then. Blood first, how are you with blood?"

"I'm good. Go for it." Shrugging out of his jacket Wes held out his arm, he was no stranger to blood tests. He had been donating blood since he was old enough to have a say. After providing the necessary samples the Dr. Told Wes to come back in two hours for the results.

For Wes the two hours dragged on longer than required. Arriving back at the clinic he was sent straight into the other room again. "Take a seat Wes and we can discuss these results. First may I offer you and your partner congratulations."

"What?"

"It was positive, you are a carrier of the Gene and you are in fact pregnant."

"That isn't possible, no... I can't be."

"I take it this was unplanned." If looks could kill.

"I'm a senior in high school. What do you think?"

"Well, I would like to do an ultrasound before you leave," Wes was numb; he complied with everything and accepted a print out of the ultrasound. It wasn't until he was sat in the driver seat of his car that he broke down into a fit of sobs. He hadn't even told his parents he was gay, let alone he was now pregnant!

He was required to tell the school nurse and she and the Dr. would have contact throughout the pregnancy, should he continue. He had the option of termination but he -for some reason- could not bring himself to agree to it. The medic had smiled, saying he knew a caring heart when he saw one. What sucked was he had to quit the football team, martial arts and soccer teams. The Warblers he could continue, the blonde in New Direction's had managed when she was a sophomore so why couldn't he? The medic had written a letter to the school nurse so Wes didn't have to do any explaining. It rested in the envelope beside the ultrasound. Although initially undecided Wes' subconscious had already decided to keep the pregnancy then go from there. His mind had made the choice for him the second he saw the heart beating on the monitor.

Wes decided he didn't want to find the dad. If the guy hadn't come forward after that night Wes didn't care anymore. He would do this alone if he had to. He would eventually have to tell his parents but he decided he could hold that off. The Warblers, would eventually see something was happening to his body and they would eventually find out, but Wes decided he needed to tell someone, but whom?


	3. Thinking of You

Chapter 2

In his room Wes pulled a bottle of Ginger Ale from the fridge, it had been helping with the morning sickness for the past week and he hoped it would continue. He now faced a predicament. He'd just sat in the nurse's office for two hours while they discussed his options and notified the Dean. The Dean had been... Surprised would probably be the best word for it. She had never expected to hear a student at an all boy's school say he was pregnant. Let alone the Head boy!

She allowed Wes to continue his education; the boy was a model student. And she didn't want to lose him. They had told the Martial Arts and other sports coaches he had to quit the team and why. His Martial Arts coach, whom he looked at as a father was who Wes was most nervous about telling. Hearing that your only black belt had to resign was not news any coach ever wanted to hear.

In his room he found his older desk lamp and plugged it in, turning it on he looked at the ultrasound, not touching it, he traced where the heart was and the shape of his baby. _Baby_, that was going to take some getting used to. Who could he tell? He decided with the Nurse and Dean one student, of his choosing would be told as a safety measure. But who? He supposed the obvious choices were the Warblers. Any of them would be accepting- he hoped. Someone knocked on the door; he closed the ultrasound in a book and called for them to come in.

"Hey buddy, you feel better?" David asked, leaning against the door he closed behind him.

"Much actually. Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, so, do I get to find out what caused our leader to be MIA this week?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Wes grinned, knowing it was David -his best friend, whom he had had a crush on for... Ever- who Wes could confide in.

"Dude, have you seen some things that happen in the world? I think anything is possible," David laughed sitting opposite Wes, on the bed.

"Then I wanna show you something," Wes opened the book, hesitated and lifted the ultrasound showing it to David.

"An Ultrasound?"

"Yep."

"Since when do you shag girls?"

"I don't."

"Were you drunk?"

"Yes, but I haven't gotten anyone pregnant. David, I'm a carrier."

"You mean... That Gene thing?"

"That Gene thing." Wes confirmed.

Realization dawned on David, before him, he knew Wes had been a virgin and Wes would have told him if he'd slept with anyone else... It was his. His best friend was carrying _his _baby. Suddenly the room was spinning and things went dark.

Wes watched as David's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards, tumbling off the edge of the bed in the process. Immediately he was by his side, checking him over. "David? David! David, please wake up," he begged as the boy's body shifted slightly as he came too. "David, are you OK?"

"I think so, but for a minute, I thought you said you were pregnant?"

"I did. I... Am."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, just you and the required adults. I can stay here and go to class and graduate, I just... have to have the baby. I can't get rid of it; I could never live with myself. Oh David, what am I going to do?" Then Wes did something David was sure he'd never done before.

He cried.

Back against his bed, knees bent, head in his hands between them, he cried. David did the only thing he thought of. He pulled the other boy to him, held him and ignored the stray tears on his own cheeks. "Don't worry Wes, I'll be here."

"You don't have to; I don't even know who the father is." He sobbed.

"I- I-"

"You what?"

"I want to be. And I know what happened at Camp."

"Who was it? Please tell me it wasn't a straight guy, I don't think I could handle it."

"It wasn't a straight guy."

"Then, why didn't he come forward. He was gone when I woke up. David," he whispered, "who was it?"

"I-"

"In fact, no, I don't want to know. I can do this. I can do this alone."

"You don't have to, Wes, you're my best friend. Let me help? Please?"

"I don't know. I mean I need to tell my parent's first. They'll try and get information and a name out of you."

"I'm not afraid of them." There was a pause. "Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you choose to tell me?"

"You're my best friend. We've known each other forever. And they said for safety I should tell another student. And well... You're in all my classes, who better to tell?"

"I will always be here for you. So, morning sickness?"

"Ugh, don't even. I remember that when my mother was talking about her pregnancy with me and my brother, when I was younger, but I remember, she said her morning sickness was like going through hell. If I'm much like her then I can look forward to it for the whole pregnancy."

"Well, if you ever feel you need anything, just say. I'll head to the store, do whatever you need."

"Thank you," Wes whispered his head still on David's chest. Breathing in the scent of the other boy he felt safe. His feelings from his crush resurfacing, he pushed them to the back of his mind, hugged David tightly before pushing him away, scrambling to reach the bathroom, where he proceeded to return his breakfast to the world. While he was rubbing his back David heard the boy mutter, "better be fucking worth it," and smiled.

It was late when the boys got to their separate dorms and beds that evening. David couldn't help but feel guilty as he lay on his side, staring at the wall separating Wes from himself, unknowing Wes was looking right back at him, thinking how he'd blown his chances of ever dating David by getting pregnant to some drunken mistake at Camp. Sighing- unknowingly simultaneously- they rolled to face the ceiling, each thinking of the other boy.


	4. Normal

Chapter 3

David woke the next morning with a plan. He had to tell Wes, but Wes- right now, was pretty pissed that he hadn't come forward. He had to find the right time... But when? He could take him out? He could see that going well. Just the two of them having a great time at dinner then he'd turn around and say, 'Oh, by the way, I'm the one you fucked at Camp, let's have this baby!' Yeah, that would go well.

Running his hand over his face he heard movement in the next room and winced. Sighing he went next door, without knocking and knelt beside Wes, rubbing soothing circles on his back and singing. Once given the all clear he filled a glass with water and squeezed toothpaste onto the brush. Leaving Wes he dressed and prepared to plan his confession.

Chemistry class, a double period was slow. Too slow. Wes had been excused from doing the practical work, due to his condition so he wasn't at risk. This was the only class, other than phys-ed they would be separated. Wes couldn't do that either. He'd been pretty pissed at not being able to play in the game they had coming on Friday night too. His parents were planning to go, so Wes had to tell them before then, or they would worry why their son wasn't in the game.

Wes waited for David outside the door after class for their morning break. Usually they would go for coffee, but Wes had been advised against drinking the stuff, so David had a coffee and Wes a Hot Chocolate. They sat beside each other in History, another double and then in double Maths. After the final bell they dropped their school things at their dorms and made their way to the choir room. Some Warblers were already there, the pair greeted them taking their seats behind the council table. Trent arrived next, "Thad said start without him, he has an optician appointment."

"Thanks Trent, have a seat and we'll start in a minute." David said. Wes was rubbing his temples. "Dude, you OK?"

"Yeah, headache. The nurse said they're normal. She said I can take Tylenol; apparently they're 'friendly.' I took some when I dropped my stuff off. OK, let's begin," Wes banged the gavel on the desk and called order.

About half way through discussing songs the doors opened and Thad joined them, muttering his apologies. Things were fine for about five minutes, until Wes' senses were hit with something new and very strong in close proximity. "Thad, are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah," the boy said carefully, wondering why Wes had stopped talking.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Wes, pushed his chair back and fled the room, David paused, dismissed them and followed him. A confused Thad joined Trent in the walk back to their shared dorm.

"It's not that bad is it?" He asked his boyfriend.

Trent sniffed, "no, I can't smell it from here," he answered as they walked.

"If he didn't like it, I think that was dramatic."

"Well, he has been out sick for a week."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, can I see your new glasses?"

"No way, I hate them. No one is seeing me in these." Thad said adimently.

"Aww, come on, for me?" Trent asked, changing his shirt.

"OK, that is foul play."

"Did it work?" Trent said, slowly fastening the buttons.

"Fine, but no one else sees them. I look like a nerd."

"I think you look adorable." Trent laughed pressing a kiss to Thad's lips.

Wes leant against the wall of the stall, his forehead clammy; he had no idea what set that off. All he knew was Thad's cologne smelt overpowering then he needed to throw up. He heard movement, as David held some paper towels under the cold tap. "Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem, Wes, maybe you should see the nurse?"

"I suppose," he groaned.

"OK, this has changed you, normally; you would fight tooth and nail against anything like that."

"I'm not the only one to think about now. I have to think about... it."

"It?"

"The baby. Let's go. I'm fine." Wes dismissed. David winced as he called the baby 'it.' He understood Wes wasn't thrilled about the pregnancy but surely calling it 'it' was a little much. He hid his reaction but still, it sorta hurt. The nurse saw Wes approaching and stopped doing her paperwork.

"Wes, how're you feeling?"

"I'm OK, but I have some concerns."

"Well, let's talk privately."

"It's fine for David to hear this, he's my best friend and he knows."

"OK then, what're your concerns?"

"Well, we were in the Warbler meeting, discussing songs and Thad arrived late, then I could smell his cologne, like, really strong, and then I threw up."

She smiled, "nothing to worry about, your senses are a little stronger, certain smells will overpower you, you may want to speak to your mother-"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Well, the sooner you know what set her off; some things are transferred parent to child. I would advise to finding out who the father is, for health reasons."

"I never thought about that," Wes thought concerned. "But all I know is it was a boy from Camp. David, didn't you say you knew?" David froze and paled slightly.

_'Now or never,'_ he thought. "Yeah, I know who it was." He looked sad.

"Who was it?" Wes looked nervous, worried, fearing the regret he knew he would feel.

"It was..."


	5. Who

Chapter 4

"...Me." Wes remained silent. The nurse too. David couldn't meet Wes' gaze. Suddenly Wes stood and began to leave, "Wes-"

"Just, don't." He said pausing in the doorway.

"But Wes!" Standing he chased after the boy.

"Thompson! No running in the halls!"

"Sorry Sir," he replied but continued running. He knew where Wes would be, one of two places. One of two locations in Dalton that just so happened to be at opposite ends of campus. First stop, closest to the nurse's office, the auditorium. It was deathly silent; he searched frantically, before racing across campus to the Dojo.

Wes raced away from David, he was pissed off and slightly relieved to find out he was the baby's father. Pissed off because he thought David would've come forward, he was his best friend! Relieved as he wouldn't have to worry and he felt a slight hope that things could work out. He reached the deserted Dojo and shed his blazer, tie and shirt. Discarding them carelessly on the floor he pulled on a pair of gloves he always left around the place and began hitting angrily at the bag.

In the office the coach was writing student reports when he heard angry growls of frustration. With caution he ventured onto the mats, seeing a student, punching away at the bag, which was rattling loudly on it's chains.

Wes felt the bag steady at the other side, his anger bubbling he jabbed more furiously, breaking into tears, holding the bag for support. Suddenly he found himself in the arms of the martial arts coach, Jasper Chang. The man knelt, stroking his student's hair, remembering when his sister had fallen pregnant, and how to handle to teenage hormonal rages. He loved Wes like a son and it hurt him Wes didn't know the truth of who he was. Jasper was his mother's brother. One of three siblings and the oldest, he had always been loved and supported by his parents. He supported Wes' mother and aunt when they were pregnant at young ages. He had never known him as when Wes was very young, Jasper came out to his parents. And was rejected. Wes' mother still spoke to her brother, but her husband forbade Wes from ever finding out as his family stood for traditional heterosexual values of a man and a woman.

Wes sobbed the story of finding out David was the baby's dad to his coach. David paused in the doorway, hearing Wes sobbing out the story. He felt bad. He should have come forward sooner. Should've told Wes, stayed with him that morning. But he was too scared to walk in after Wes had woken. He didn't think he would wake up so early after drinking so much, but he had. While David, his cabin/roommate was in the bathroom so David panicked and lied. Something he regretted and always would. The sobbing stopped and he heard a soft voice singing to Wes.

_"Maybe far away, __  
__Or maybe real nearby, __  
__He may be pouring her coffee, __  
__She maybe straightening his tie._

_Maybe in a house, __  
__All hidden by a hill, __  
__She's sittin' playing piana; __  
__He's sittin' payin a bill._

_Betcha they're young, __  
__Betcha they're smart, __  
__Bet they collect things, __  
__Like ashtrays and art,_

_Betcha they're good, __  
__Why shouldn't they be?  
Their one mistake, __  
__Was givin' up me._

_So maybe now it's time, __  
__And maybe when I wake, __  
__They'll be there calling me 'Baby,'  
Maybe."_

Wes was asleep by the time the last line was sung, worn out from the emotional rampage caused by the hormones. David stepped out of his hiding place in the shadows. Coach Chang saw him, and watched as he approached.

"I love him," he answered the silent question. "I always have, I want to take care of him, and the baby. I guess I was too scared to admit it because I know what he can do."

"It's not me you should be saying this too. Stay here with him until he wakes, I won't be gone long." The man stood and walked away, his footsteps echoing as he stepped onto the hard wood floor.

David sat beside Wes, lifting his head to rest in his lap, running his fingers through Wes' dark, think hair, curling it around his fingers. "Please be OK, Wes, please," he whispered. "I love you OK, I always have and I always will. I already love the baby and I want to be a part of his or her life. Please forgive me." Slowly, he leaned down and softly kissed Wes on the lips. Suddenly he felt movement from Wes. "Wes?" His eyes fluttered open and he groaned trying to sit up, David pushed his shoulders back down, "stay down Wes, just stay," he instructed.

"I heard you, what you said."

"Please, forgive me, I want to be there for you, I love you."

"I love you too, I have for a long time, but I don't think I can forgive you yet. I have been terrified of who it was, about genetics the baby could be affected by or if I caught anything."

"I'm so sorry," David whispered, tears creeping down his cheeks. Wes reached a hand to remove them softly with his thumb.

"Can I get up yet?"

"Yeah," helping his to sit he pulled the boy to him in a tight- yet careful- hug. "Let's go," together they arrived at Wes' dorm, where Wes moved to the bathroom, jumping into the shower briefly. David let himself into the dorm again after changing out of his uniform. Wes saw him sitting on the perfectly made bed and sighed.

"We should probably talk."


	6. Not Like Anything Will Happen, Right?

Chapter 5

_Last day of choir camp and Wes was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, ready for the party. Last year's seniors were sneaking in alcohol and the counselors planned on looking the other way during the affair. Wes shared a cabin with David, his best friend from Dalton and fellow council member. Their other cabin buddy had broken his leg by falling out of a tree, so had had to go home just a week after camp started._

_David emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and smiled at his friend -crush- fixing his thin tie loosely. "Ready?"_

_"You know it," Wes replied, "come on, we're already late."_

_"Seriously? Late?" David joked and Wes pushed his shoulder "dude, this is summer vaccation, and the last night of camp, let loose a little, forget about puntuality."_

_"OK, let's get going though, I don't want them to run out of beer cos last year they ran out pretty quickly."_

_"Whatever, come on, race ya!"_

_"How old're you? Five?"_

_"Six actually," David grinned and sprinted ahead. Laughing Wes followed._

_Three hours later Wes had lost David in the sea of people, and as he walked around the party he saw three or four drinking games. Most involving stripping for reasons he was sure he didn't want to know. He was drunk, he knew that. He just wanted David; he had to tell him the truth. He loved David and had to tell him. He found him, playing strip Truth or Dare, without his shirt, but still wearing his tie. Pulling the front of the tie Wes pulled him away from the game ignoring the wolf whistle and cat calls from other drunken teens._

_In the cool night air Wes pushed David against a cabin wall. "We-" Wes' lips covered his before he could even finish. David melted into the kiss, pulling Wes, by the waist as close as possible, turning them so he had Wes between himself and the wall, pressing his hips into Wes. The other boy moaned as their errections met, through the fabric of their jeans. Breaking away David's lips flew to Wes' neck, kissing down his jaw he sucked on a pulsepoint in his neck, Wes writhing beneath him from pleasure. Satisfied with the mark he knew would be there he took the other boy by the hand and pulled him along to their cabin, locking the door and pulling Wes down onto the bed, ontop of him. Holding his hips he ran his hands up, under Wes' shirt undoing the buttons from the bottom up. Shrugging out of the shirt Wes did something very un-Wes-like and tossed it lazily across the room before kissing David, undoing the knot in the tie, slipping it from around his neck and dropping it on the floor. David's hands strayed to Wes' belt, which he undid in a matter of seconds, Wes, meanwhile, unbuckled David's belt and slipped it off his legs. David flipped them, grinding his hips against Wes as he worked the Asian's jeans off his legs. "You goin' comando on me Montgomery?" David teased, as he saw the other boys cock._

_"Maybe," Wes smirked. David kissed him again stroking the hard cock, while Wes released his from his boxers. Grinning, David captured Wes' lips once again, leaving a trail of kisses down the Asian's chest he paused, licking his lips he pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, tongue darting over the slit to lap at the pre-cum. Wes shuddered, a beg for more escaping his lips. With that David took Wes into his mouth, Wes let out a cry, feeling the sudden heat around his cock. He tightened his grip on the sheets as David worked his tongue up and down the shaft. Wes felt the heat pooling in his stomach and tugged on David's shoulders, bringing him back to eye level to kiss him before whispered, "I wanna cum with your cock in my ass." All David could think was how hot Wes sounded when he talked dirty. Settling between Wes' legs he lifted his hips slightly, fishing the lube from under Wes' pillow. Wes shot him a questioning look._

_"I know where you hide shit Wes." He nipped at Wes' neck as he liberally applied lube to his fingers. Circling Wes' hole with his finger he recaptured the boys' lips as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle into this new kind of heat. Wes hissed at the intrusion and David stilled until he felt Wes push back on his finger. David complied with the silent plea and set a pace adding a second then third finger, scissoring and stretching Wes until he was begging for more. As he reached for a foil packet a hand stilled him. _

_"Please, I love and trust you, please, take me now." Wanting to be careful, he more than generously coated himself with lube, pressing the tip of his cock against Wes' stretched hole and pushed in. Wes hissed and gripped David's hand as the other boy bottomed out. Stilling David waited until he got the go-ahead from Wes to move, even then he took it slow and careful, Wes felt the sting and pain simply melting away as David's slicked hand grasped his cock working the shaft as Wes moaned, writhing from the pleasure. Suddenly Wes called out, loudly, David stilled, hoping he hadn't cause Wes any unnessacery pain. "Oh, God, do that again, please..." He begged in a whimper, then it hit David, he'd found Wes' prostate. With a grin he began slamming into Wes, hitting that spot with each and every thrust of his hips, his fist still working Wes' cock feeling the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. "So close," Wes panted beneath him._

_"Me too." He muttered, kissing Wes again, engulfing the loud moans escaping from Wes' lips. "Cum with me baby." Wes let go as David slammed with full force against his prostate, clenching around David, keeping his cock there as they rode out their orgasms as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through their bodies..._

_David woke, a warm body wrapped around his waist, a head on his chest. He soon reassessed this wasn't his bed. This bed belonged to Wes! He couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off his face as his thoughts drifted back to last night. Giving into his body he left the warmth to pee, kissing Wes' forehead as he left. When he came back, intending to snuggle back down with Wes, he was dejected as Wes was awake, looking around confused and wincing as he sat._

_"Did I?"_

_"Yeah, I didn't see who it was, I just got back," he lied, feeling bad._

_"Oh well, it was just one night, not like anything will happen, right?"_


	7. Are You Freakin' Kidding Me?

Chapter 6

Wes sighed and lifted his legs to lie on his back. He and David had talked things out, but now they were a little stuck. 'Where did they stand?' The big question. The boys knew what _they _personally wanted. But niether wanted to push the other into something. Suddenly an idea hit him. He grinned, rolled off the bed and tore a page from his notebook, proceeding to tear it in half and hand on with a pen to David.

"Write down what you want. No peeking," he warned playfully. "Done?" David nodded and they switched notes. "On three, one two three." They opened the notes and Wes' heart skipped a beat. Five words.

_'You. Me. Baby. Together. Forever.'_

Wes didn't see David's reaction to his note because he leaned over and pressed his lips to David's, in a soft, gentle and loving kiss. David hadn't had chance to read Wes' but he really didn't need to. If Wes did this after reading his note, he surely wanted the same thing, he stuffed the note in his pocket and kissed back. Wes pulld him down onto the bed and lay on his side, facing David, a smile on his lips as their fingers intwined.

They lay like that for hours until they fell to sleep.

The next day Warbler rehersals began as usual, Thad still a little confused asked if he could talk to Wes about the previous day.

"Thad I'm so sorry about that, I spoke to the nurse and she said my nose was still sensitive."

"It's OK, I guess, I won't wear it until you feel better, just incase, we need our Captian on top form for Sectionals."

"Thanks Buddy." Wes opened his arms and Thad hugged him tightly, but carefully. Wes hugged him back, Thad reminded him of his younger brother he'd lost to Cancer several years before. After Practice Wes grinned and shook his head as he saw Trent take Thad's hand and grin as he said:

"Told you he doesn't hate you."

"Shut up Trent," he grinned bumping his shoulder.

Wes collasped on his bed and David tried tugging him back to his feet.

"Too tired, I'll do homework later."

"Whoa, someone got a case of 'baby brain.'" As he chuckled Wes' eyes flew open.

"I never said those words." He groaned rubbing his eyes, he really was tired, but he had no idea why, the meeting consisted of sitting behind a desk and song choices. His phone buzzed from where he'd placed it on the night-stand. "Shit," he groaned seeing who it was from and what it said.

"What?" David asked from Wes' desk chair.

"My mom: _'Hey hon, looking forward to seeing you in the game Friday night. Love mom.' _David I totally forgot to tell her and the game is tomorrow." He sat back on his bed with a groan from the matress. "What do I do?"

"Call her, ask her to meet you for lunch? Or coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great, but I can't drink it." He moaned again, dragging his hand over his face. "I'll call her," he hit dial. "Hey mom... I'm fine just tired," he laughed. "I don't think I'm playing actually... No, not sick, well, sorta. Mom, can we talk? Over coffee? Lima Bean? I'll see you there."

"Lima Bean?"

"My mom used to go when she was at Crawford and my dad at Dalton, it was... Their place. You wanna come for coffee? If anything happens, it'll be good to have someone there."

"I could go for coffee now, mind if I have Trad come along? For company?"

"Fine by me, I think we should tell the Warblers, not yet, after Sectionals. They're our friends and I think it's for the best they know. They and only them."

"Agreed, let's go," David said shrugging on his blazer. Why they went in uniform they never really noticed they wore it so, it didn't matter.

"I wanna tell Trad, today, before we go, Thad seemed really hurt when he thought he'd made me sick and he's like my little brother. And well, Trent is Trent, what Thad knows, he knows."

David chuckled, "alright, let's break the news to them then go to the Bean." As they neared the dorm Wes looked panicked. "Calm down. Wes, they're your friends."

"I know, that is why I'm nervous." David knocked and they went in when invited.

"He guys."

"What's up Wes?"

"Nothing, just wondered if you could keep David company while I meet my mother for coffee?"

"Fine by me," Trent said throwing his pen on the desk, "if I see another equation I might just kill something. And I haven't had good coffee since... Over a week ago," Thad grinned closing his book, agreeing to go with them.

"First, I need to confess something and Trent, Sassy or not I will take you down if the gossip whores hear about this."

"Lips are sealed." He said in a 'bring-it-bitch,' tone.

"OK, first, as you know, me and David are now together. I haven't been entirely honest since I was sick. Well I wasn't... Sick, yeah I was throwing up, I still am in a morning and that's what I'm telling you."

"You're bulemic?" Thad said confused and David hid laughter behind his hand.

"No Thad, I'm not bulemic, I'm a carrier. The gene thing and... I'm also kinda pregnant." Thad looked down, Trent looked at him with worried eyes. "Thad?" The boy sighed, looking at his jean-clad lap.

"I found out I was a carrier, about a year ago, I only told Trent, not another soul, not even you Wes, I haven't been... well and if you noticed, I calmed down the jumpiness, the tight-ness in some cases of hugs." He stood and unzipped his jacket, and Trent helped him out of it, he stood sideways and lifted the hem of his shirt slightly. There, just noticable, but there, was a small bump.

"Thad," Wes whispered. "Why didn't you tell me, the choreography, jesus! Thad."

"I stepped back remember? Back on the choreography. I know I should've told you, but, I was afraid, I mean, I'm practically homeless once the semester is over."

"No you aren't, I told you," Trent said, pulled Thad to him, "you and our baby will live with me, my mom left the house empty when she moved to study at Yale. Left it for me. And now you." He kissed Thad's temple, avoiding his hair which was smothered in gel. Wes broke the silence.

"I did wonder why my left side suddenly lacked the smell of berries."

Thad chuckled, "I took one wiff the first week back and bam, my breakfast was down the toilet."

"Dark days," Trent mumbled, remembering the panick he felt when Thad was smiling and joking about him taking forever styling his hair and suddenly was a crying mess and vomiting. He shuddered and held Thad a little tighter. "Maybe, we should get going, I can drive," he scooped up his keys before anyone could object and locked the dorm behind them.


	8. Proud of You

Chapter 7

The boys ordered coffee; Thad muttered something about a forgotten taste as he paid for his tea. Wes had hot chocolate and David and Trent stuck to their caramel mochas. Wes watched the door, excusing himself with a squeeze of David's hand.

"Hey mom."

"Wes," she greeted warmly and hugged him. "Oh baby I missed you, how's Dalton, do you ever not wear this uniform?" She asked with a sly smile.

"I don't wear it _the entire_ time mom," he laughed setting his hot chocolate on the table. It was nearly empty and she asked him if he wanted his usual coffee. "Not today mom, I've had an upset stomach this week, no coffee, I'd love tea though."

"Tea for my baby it is."

They spent half an hour catching up when he looked at his mom with seriousness in his gaze. "Mom, I need to get something off my chest. Please, don't hate me."

"Wes, I could never hate you."

"Please, let me finish, mom, I'm gay." She was silent for a while and he dared not meet her gaze. Slowly, she reached across the table to take one of his hands in hers.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you, Wes, there's something I haven't been honest with you about..." Wes listened to his mother telling him about an uncle he had. "I want you to know, I still speak to him and I want you to know who he is, he's actually been there for you, through Dalton. Your uncle is your Martial Arts coach. He's been filling me in on all I've missed. Wes, are you OK? Is there something else?"

He sniffed as tears came to his eyes, "yeah, mom, this is hard for me to say, but first, I want you to meet someone, um, one second," standing he walked over to his friends held his hand to David and brought him to his mother. "Mom, you know David."

"David, lovely to see you again."

"You as well Mrs. Montgomery."

"Mom, I wanted to introduce him formally as... My boyfriend."

"Oh Wes," she brought her hand to cup his face, "somehow I've always known, and I'm happy it's David, David, you're like a son to me, but hurt my baby and I won't hesitate before going all Mother-bear on your ass."

"I always wondered where Wes got his threats from." David said with a smile.

"Good, now Wesley, was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah." Wes held David's hand on top of the table, "mom," he took a deep breath, "I wasn't well, a couple weeks back and David made me go to the Dr. I had some tests and I'm a carrier of the Gene and I'm pregnant." He said lowly so nobody would overhear. Slowly, she stood from the table and walked around to her son. Taking his hand she made him stand. Caressing his cheek she looked at her son before pulling him to her in a tight hug.

"Oh, baby," she whispered. Hearing him sniff she pulled back and wiped his tears with her thumb, "now, no tears darling."

"Sorry," he grinned, "hormones," they laughed and hugged again. "There's something I want to give you, it's in my room, at Dalton."

"Do your friends need a ride?"

"No, Trent drove; I'll let them know we're leaving." David said. "All set," he smiled lacing his fingers with Wes' as they followed his mother to her car. At Dalton Wes' mother signed in and the boys led her to the dorms, more specifically to Wes'. "I'll be a minute," David pecked Wes' cheek and went to his own room to change from his uniform. In his room he dug through his bedside draw for an envelope, finding it he pulled out the third copy of the ultrasound.

"This is for you." He grinned as her eyes went wide and she melted looking at what really was nothing more than blue and black lines.

"Don't give me that look," she said, not even needing to look at him, "You know I'm a labor nurse, I picked up a few things watching the midwives and stuff," he grinned he did know what she did; she was the pride of her parents for it. David knocked and was invited in where he sat beside Wes.

"Mom, there's one more thing, how will I explain this to dad? I mean I can't play in the game, and from what you told me about how he treats my uncle, it scares me." As he spoke he reached to take David's hand.

"I can handle him about tomorrow, but we will need to hide this until you reach the end of the first trimester, or, he might go to extremes." Both boys cringed and Wes leaned his head on David's shoulder, the other boy simply kissed his forehead and held him. "I need to go, I have a shift in two hours and I need to wash my hair before I go. Come here baby." She hugged both boys before leaving. David pulled Wes to him and lay on the bed, both a little tired he helped Wes from his blazer. Wes sat again and moved to the closet to find a pair of sweats and a Dalton football t-shirt, changed into them and lay back with David. They lay on their sides, hands entwined under the pillows and their foreheads rested together. Their other hand rested on each other's waist. Laying content in each other's company David's hand trailed along Wes' side, playing with the hem of the t-shirt he fingers explored the skin of Wes' abdomen.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Wes replied sleepily. They shared a soft kiss. Wes was soon asleep and David listened to him breath for a while.


	9. Letter

Chapter 8

Trent and Thad were at the mall looking at baby clothes, the next day. Thad's grandmother, who lived in Washington, heard what his parents had done and called him. She said he was always welcome with them and if he accepted they wanted to buy nursery furniture and a stroller for him. Greatfully he accepted and his grandparent's flew out.

"Thad!"

"Grandma!" The boy exclaimed launching himself at the woman who held her arms open. Trent chuckled at his boyfriend.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have grown since I last saw you and so handsome. And is this-?"

"Yes," his hand covered her's on his stomach. "And this is my beautiful boyfriend Trent Nixon."

"Oh, goodness, he's adorable, Thad, darling I knew you had my taste," she exclaimed.

"Grandma," he blushed and Trent chuckled, shaking her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Harwood."

"Wrong grandmother dear, I'm Mrs. Granger. But you can call me Lynda. Ah, none of that," she told him firmly as he reached to shake her hand, "you have taken care of my darling, you're family." She pulled him into a big hug and pulled back to take one of each of their hands. "Now boys, I've been looking in catalogues and I want you to choose the stroller, no looking at the cost, it doesn't matter, this is my first great-grandchild and I want to, so, this is the catalogue for the store I know and trust with furniture. Let's get something for lunch, and you can have a look through." What the boys, mainly Trent soon learned was price was not negotiable. Lynda had gone through the catalogue and drawn over prices with a permanent marker, so there was no arguing.

Items bought, still unknown in price, Trent and Thad showed his grandma the house, she was welcome to use it while she was in town, they couldn't be there all the time but they would stay with her after the game that night. She wanted to watch the game, Trent was playing, Thad wasn't able to play this season and it killed him, just like it killed Wes to know the team had to go on without him.

In the locker room the boys wished the team luck and kissed their boyfriends before meeting Thad's grandmother and Wes' mother to sit and watch. "Where's dad?"

"He got called on an urgent business trip; he says he's sorry he has to miss the game."

"Tell him it's OK, I understand." He grinned and sat beside Thad. "Let's go Eagles!" Wes called and the crowd began to cheer as the team charged onto the field. Around them sat other Warblers, all confused to why two of their three leaders weren't on the team. Wes, had the excuse he'd been sick and wasn't in fit condition to play.

"Thad, how come you aren't on the team?" Logan asked.

"My new contacts haven't arrived so, if I can barely see, how can I play?" He said, it wasn't fully a lie, his contacts still hadn't arrived. Their team won had won by the end of the first half, these guys were not even thinking. Dalton won the match and the other team were dignified about it, shaking hands before they left. Trent and Thad said their goodbyes and collected their bags, signing out for the weekend. Thad's grandmother drove the boys, smiling as they held hands across the middle seat. Trent showered and pulled on some sweats and an old shirt. "You OK?" Thad asked, seeing Trent wince slightly when he reached for a film from the top shelf.

"Just a little sore, they may have been a little off in the game, but a tackle is a tackle." He shrugged putting the DVD in the player. He turned to find Thad kneeling on the bed, beckoning him closer with a finger.

"Lay down. Not for that," Thad laughed, "I'm gonna give you a massage. Ah, shirt off." Trent complied and reached into the bedside table on his side of the bed. "Don't give me that look, I don't only keep lube in here," he pulled out some baby oil and poured some on his hand to warm is slightly before rubbing Trent's shoulders and back. Once he'd finished he kissed his cheek and let Trent up to go clean off.

"Thank you," Trent pulled Thad to him resting against the headboard as they watched Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Thad was asleep within an hour and Trent shifted so as not to wake him and turned off the TV, shutting it off he pulled the blanket over the pair of them and kissed Thad's now gel-free curls before closing his eyes.

The next morning Trent woke as Thad scrambled over him to reach the bathroom. Sighing he knelt by his side, rubbed his back and sang softly, like he'd always done. "I hate you for doing this to me," he groaned resting his forehead on Trent's shoulder.

"I know, I love you too." Thad grinned before throwing up again.

"Ugh!"

Monday rehearsal for the Warblers and Wes held up a letter, "gentlemen I hold in my hands the names of our competition for Sectionals, an- Thad are you OK?" Thad let out a low hiss, rubbing his temples.

"Headache, may I be excused to get some Tylenol?"

"Granted, we'll wait." He smiled sympathetically he been practically bed-ridden by migraines the past weekend. "Go ahead Trent." He didn't even need to look at the boy, the sound of his foot tapping told of his nerves.

The boys returned and Wes opened the letter, handing it to David he nodded for him to read it. _"'Dear Dalton Academy Warblers, this year's Sectionals will take place in the Gates Hotel on the 25th of October at 4PM. You will be expected to arrive and sign in by 3 and you are performing last. Please submit your song choices for a ten minute slot by the 15th of October. Finally your completion choirs are the Golden Goblets and Aural Intensity. Yours Sincerely Show Choir Committee.'"_

"OK, Flint, research Golden Goblets, we know about Aural Intensity, those from last year may know them as the 'Kiss-up choir' Fred, find anything we don't already know, no spying, we have morals, and we're performing three songs, one duet, one solo and a group number with solos. Auditions will be this Friday at 5PM. Please sign up here and good-luck." He banged the gavel, inwardly cursing as Thad winced and stood. "Sorry buddy. Any better?"

"Much. Thanks. Um, my 20 week scan is the 24th, so I and Trent might have to miss and hour of rehearsal." He said in a hushed tone.

"Thad, don't worry, um, my twelve week is due around that date, I'll call we can go at the same time, get it over with."

"Thanks Wes."


	10. Ribs? Hard

Chapter 9

The 24th of October rolled around the four boys pulled up to the hospital in Trent's car.

"You OK?" David asked Wes.

"Nervous, it's a good nervous though. Excited."

The boys sat in the waiting room, Wes' appointment was first and his mother got off work to go with him and David, she still hadn't told her husband and feared his reaction when he did get told. "Wes, nice to meet you, I'm Sylvia and I'll be your mid-wife throughout the pregnancy." She shook his hand. "Don't worry, I don't discriminate, especially not against homosexuals that would make me a hypocrite as me and my wife have three beautiful children and I actually specialise in male pregnancy, I believe your friend Thad Harwood is my next appointment."

"Yes, thank you, it's lovely to meet you." They shook hands, "this is my boyfriend and the father, David and you know my mother."

"Yes, we work closely, now, just hop onto the bed and lift your shirt." Wes complied, and he knew by the look on David's face he already loved her. "OK, Wes, this is going to be a little cold, but, your mom says you're a brave guy, let's see," she started up the machine and put the gel on the wand and smiled as he chuckled. "David if you want you can pull that chair closer," the boy smiled and did, taking Wes' hand. An image flashed on the screen. "And there is your baby," with her finger she traced the outline of the baby, the image was clearer than last time and he could tell what he was looking at. The boys watched as she took measurements of the baby and smiled. "OK, what we have here is a healthy, normal sized beauty. Before I print it, do you wanna hear the heartbeat?" The boys nodded and she unmuted the monitor. David's eyes widened and he blinked away tears of happiness, squeezing Wes' hand.

"Can I tell you something David?"

"Anything."

"It was that sound that helped me make up my mind to have this baby and I'm glad it did, because, if I didn't I wouldn't have you."

David stood and kissed Wes' temple before hugging him, carefully avoiding the gel. "Would you like this on a DVD?"

"Please," Wes answered, cleaning the goo off himself and lowering his shirt. Hopping off the bed they thanked her and sent Trent and Thad in. Thad hopped on the bed and smiled as she greeted him warmly.

"Thad, how're you feeling these days?"

"Morning sickness is gone; I think Trent's happier about that then me though." She chuckled and re-gelled the wand.

"Hey, it kills me to see you like that." She laughed again.

"So Thad, any movement?"

"Lots of it. No kicks yet though, which is a shame because I really want Trent to be able to feel it."

"Don't worry plenty of time for that and trust me, when it kicks you in the ribs and you're completely winded, you won't be happy about feeling it then. OK, let's unmute the screen and here is your very healthy baby."

"Every time I see this I love the baby more," Trent said kissing Thad's hand.

"Me too."

"Would you like to know the sex?"

They shared a look. "We haven't thought about it." Trent said.

"Do you think you could write it down, put it in an envelope, and then we can look if we want to?"

"No problem at all, here, I'll do it while I get the print outs. Same as last time?"

"Please."

They ordered four print outs and three copies of the DVD. A print for each of them in their wallets and to send to Trent's parents and his grandparents, then a DVD for them and a copy for parents and grandparents. She gave them the envelopes and sent them on their way. At Dalton they dropped them off in their rooms and re-called the Warblers from their lunch, but not before comparing ultrasounds. Honestly Thad and Trent were amazed nobody had noticed Thad gaining weight, or if they had they didn't say anything. Mainly Trent was surprised at Niff, they were part of their 'crew' when it came to coffee and they hadn't mentioned a word to him or Thad.

Trent had the lead on the mash-up/duet of Little Lion Man/Just The Way You Are. He was singing the Bruno Mars parts and sounded amazing. When the council offered it to him after his audition he'd gone to say he only wanted a solo within the group number, thinking the others would say it was because he was close with the whole council so they'd put it to a full group vote. And he'd been voted in.

As he was singing lead in the rehearsal the number suddenly stopped when he caught sight of Thad grasping a chair to keep upright. He called the 'Cut' signal and rushed over to Thad. "Thad, are you OK?"

"Sorry guys, stitch, heartburn, whatever you wanna call it, I think I need a minute."

'Ribs?' He mouthed to Thad.

'Ribs. Hard' he replied trying to regain his breathing.

"Everybody take ten," Wes called, feeling a little tired himself. "Thad do you want some water?"

"Please," he nodded. "Well, maybe there's more of you in here than we thought, I'm sure I know how a football feels when you kick it." He grinned to Trent, Trent being the main kicker on the football team. "OK, Wes, I'm good. Sorry guys."

They assured him it was OK and 'happened to all of them' and got on with a smile.


	11. Me n Jeff are the Smartones

Chapter 10

After watching the other choirs the only one remotely close to a threat was the Golden Goblets, the boys were on their last number, the duet/mash-up. They stood in a sort of hexagon, having finished the solo number and the group when the notes began. Trent and Chris had the main solos so stood at the front, everyone hand their hands clasped behind their backs as they smiled, and Chris took a step forward and began to sing.

(_Chris_, **Trent**, Both, Warblers, All)

_"Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep, little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really messed it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?_

**(Her eyes, her eyes) **_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
_**(they're not shinin')  
**_Tremble, little lion man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores_ **(Her hair, Her hair, Her hair)  
**_Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck _(Just the way you are)

_But it was not your fault but mine (_**the way you are**_)  
And it was your heart on the line (_**the way you are**_)  
I really messed it up this time (_the way you, the way you are_)  
Didn't I, my dear? (__**Just the way you are**__)_

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
They're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say**

**When I see your face (**_face face..._**)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (**_amazing_**)  
Just the way you are (**_are_**)  
And when you smile (**_smile smile.._**.)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (**_amazing_**)  
Just the way you are (**_are_**)**

Yeah you're amazing,  
Just the way you are..."

As the judges decided on the winner the Warblers stayed in the greenroom. Trent was over the moon, he'd sung his first solo and not lost it or forgot the words. Thad was ecstatic for him and didn't leave his side. He, Trent, Wes and David had decided to tell the Warblers about it, now, and they were just waiting for Wes to come back from the rest-room.

"OK guys, we killed it, well done all of you, I'm so proud of you guys, now, me and David and Thad and Trent have some news for you guys. As it turns out, I and Thad here are carriers, of the Gene. Now, we want to tell you this so anything that happens to us over the next few months, you don't get scared or whatever, but both of us, we're pregnant. I'm 12 weeks and-"

"I'm 20 weeks. Yesterday, we went for scans and the nurse wrote the sex of my and Trent's baby inside this envelope on a piece of paper. We decided we wanted to open it, now, with you guys, our friends. If that's OK with you, I mean we understand and are OK if you guys never want to talk to us again bu-"

"Thad, why would we do that?" Jeff asked.

"We love you guys no matter what." Nick added and the rest agreed.

"And, why would we hate you, it's a natural thing. We found out Nicky is a carrier too."

"Yeah, the other week," Nick said, "don't worry though guys, me and Jeff, we're the smart ones who use protection," everyone laughed and Thad regained control.

"Thanks guys all of you, now I ask Trent, open it. Please. Guys, drum roll." The Warblers did a drum roll on any available surface as Trent opened the envelope and looked at the paper. A grin spread on his face and he showed it to Thad who grinned also.

"Well?" Niff asked simultaneously.

"It's a girl, we're having a girl." The Warblers called congrats as they surrounded the four in a group hug.

They spent the rest of break passing around the ultrasounds from the day before and all four boys looked relieved. "So, that 'heartburn,'" Nick asked smiling, "a kick?"

"Big kick, in the ribs," Thad confirmed.

"Well, defiantly takes after Trent, right?"

"Defiantly after Trent." He laughed a little, rubbing his belly, he could feel his daughter moving around and it tickled, he was actually having difficulty not laughing out loud as it was known he was very sensitive to tickling.

"Warblers to the stage please." A man in a clipboard called through the door and they stood, it was judgment hour. The teams stood on stage and awaited at the judges came on stage with the envelopes in their hands.

"In second place, The Golden Goblets!" They cheered and took their trophy, shaking hands with the other team captains. "Now, in first place..." The man took his time with the envelope. "The Dalton Academy Warblers!"


	12. Clouds and a Rainbow

Chapter 11

After a strictly no alcohol party the Warblers received praise in a school assembly and continued their hard work for Regionals. Two weeks later they were at a football game with the Warblers, Trent and David playing. Wes sat on the edge beside Thad and his uncle whom he had a close bond with. Due to the loss of the boys Niff had decided to try-out and made the team, on the field they were a natural, picking up the rules and plays as fast as they did routines and songs.

They were on their feet when they saw Trent sprint for a catch, "come on baby," Thad murmured. Trent was fast, like, very fast, Thad knew because he was a big guy, sassy and looked like a big teddy bear people underestimated him. A lot. As he ran, no one saw the member of the other team tearing after him, until a low 'Oooo' echoed through the crowd when he got tackled. Hard. The whistle blew and the other guy got up, Trent, stayed down, on his back. The coach sent the medics over immediately and the team crowded him. Before the others could react Thad and Wes were down the stairs and sprinting over, Thad faster then he'd ever run before, the Warblers quick behind them. Skidding he knelt by Trent's head and helped carefully take off his helmet. "Trent?" He whispered, "Trent, please be OK." He took a cool cloth from one of the guys and pressed it to his boyfriend's sweaty face. Thad released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when Trent's eyes scrunched and he let out a moan of pain as his eyes opened.

"Oww," he looked around "did I make it?"

Thad chuckled, capturing his attention, "almost baby, he got you right after you caught it."

"Thad? I thought you weren't playing?" He was confused, "Ah, my head," he moaned as they helped his sit.

"I'm not, couldn't leave you out here, holy hell," all eyes followed his gaze to a football sized rock right under where Trent's head had been. "Your head is gonna hurt."

"Might be a concussion," the medic said examining Trent's head.

"I don't feel so good," he muttered and a bucket was pushed under his chin in time for him to throw up. A chorus of 'eww' echoed through those present and Thad rubbed his back, muttering something about 'role reversal' or something.

"Done?" He nodded. "Come on kid, let's get you inside." The team helped him stand and Thad helped the coach support him while he limped inside, he heard something like twisted ankle but he was just really tired.

"Trent, you have to stay awake," Thad urged. They were alone in the locker room he was helping Trent out of his uniform and into jeans and jumper.

"I'm tired baby, five more minutes."

"Trent, come on, just, put your hoodie on, then we can sit and watc-" he cut off with a sharp intake of breath, catching Trent's full- if still dazed and hazy- attention.

"What is it?"

"I felt it kick." He grinned, taking Trent's hand and pressing it to his right side where the nudge had been.

"I don-" his face broke into a grin, "I felt it. He cutie, daddy's here, I love you," he turned his face to Thad's "I love you too." Standing he pulled Thad to him.

"I was so scared."

"I'm Ok baby." He soothed. "Help me with the jumper and we can watch the game, but be warned I'm still tired."

They won the game and Thad had strict instructions to wake Trent every two hours to make sure he was OK, Niff said they would help, considering Thad needed his sleep too and Wes and David said they wanted to help too, so they ordered pizza and decided and all night movie marathon would help keep them awake.

The next day the nurse checked Trent over and gave the all clear that he could go home for the weekend and happily so, because he and the other five were staying in his house to decorate the baby's room and go shopping for clothes, for both Thad and Wes. Trent lived in four bedroom house. Perfect for when he had his friends stopover in couples his room was the largest, and had a right next to the room for his daughter, second largest. Formally his mother's but she said if she visited she'd stay in a guest room.

"So, what colour are we painting this?" Jeff asked, they were all wearing their old Warbler shirt from the previous year. Well, Thad was wearing a last year's bigger size that was left over to compensate his growing bump.

"OK, Jeff, you and Trent are artists, so you will be working on that wall, we would like a mural of a sky with clouds and a rainbow."

"On it," Jeff agreed proudly helping Trent open a tin of paint.

"Us guys will work on these three and they need to be just yellow. Nuetral colour, we aren't bombarding our daughter with pink. We want her to decide what she likes."

"Sounds good, let's get to work." Wes said picking up a roller.

First layer of paint drying they cleaned up, changed and headed to the mall where the two pregnant boys looked for new uniform. Back at the house they ordered pizza and put on a movie.


	13. Cupcake

Chapter 12

Wes was nervous about Regionals. He was almost 20 weeks and Thad was 7 months pregnant nearly. The morning of the competition found Wes doubled over trying to steady his breathing; David was by his side with water, rubbing circles on his back.

"Now I know how Thad felt, God!"

"Somebody takes after Daddy in Martial Arts," David teased.

"I swear when I have this baby I'm going all Ninja on your skinny black ass." David chuckled.

"You OK?"

"Yeah," he breathed, "let's go, we'll be late."

"You OK?" Thad asked.

"Ribs."

"Say no more." Thad replied with a grin.

"Are you OK Thad?" This stage of pregnancy had been hitting Thad hard. His childhood of neglect had made his body not as strong, making carrying a baby a very strenuous task.

"Better than yesterday, I called Sylvia, she said take it easy and I'd be fine."

"OK, if you don't feel up to it, let me, know, we have more than enough members."

"Wes, I'll be fine, me and cupcake are perfectly OK to perform."

"Cupcake?"

"It's his adorable Nickname for our daughter." Trent smiled affectionately.

"That's cute, have you thought about names?"

"Some. But we aren't sure. Can we get your opinions later?"

"Sure." Wes smiled.

They were on last and as they sat through Vocal Adrenaline and The Unitards Wes felt a little more confident, until he saw Thad's face. "Kick?"

"Yeah." He was lying, it was Braxton Hicks, he hoped, he was barely 7 months, and Sylvia assured him it was nothing serious.

"OK guys, huddle up, we can do this, The Unitards have nothing on us and Vocal Adrenaline were sloppy, out of tune/time and their lead face-planted. We got this. Hands in. Warbler call, Once a Warbler-"

"Always a Warbler."

_"And now from Dalton Academy in Westerville Ohio the Dalton Academy Warblers!"_

First up was Nick singing Satellite from Dirty Dancing 2 in Spanish and English. (_Warblers_/**Nick**/_**All**_)

_**Oh way oh  
**_**hey...  
**_Oh way oh  
Oh way oh_

**If the world divides from the bitter sweetness love provides  
I will redefine my place within this union  
If the world is a lie and the better me can't show it's side  
I will try to find my way to higher ground  
Ooh! There's a million stories  
And a million ways to get there from here**

**Dentro de tu piel quiero entrar  
Mi vida nunca hacerte mal  
Y cuando duermes yo te oigo respirar  
En tus suenos siempre voy a estar  
Voy a ser tu nave espacial  
Y por tu cielo navegar  
Abre tu corazon y dejate llevar  
A otro mundo vamos a llegar**

_Oh way oh  
Oh way oh  
Oh way oh  
Oh way oh way oh  
_**When I, I hear you scream, I hear you cry  
It's makes me realizes that I am only human  
If the world relies on the balance between love and pride  
Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love  
Ooh! There's a million reasons  
And a million ways to get to your heart**

_Quiero hacer tu cuerpo despegar  
Y juntos vamos a volar  
Y cuando duermes yo te oigo respirar  
Y en tus suenos siempre voy a estar  
Voy a ser tu nave espacial  
Y por tu cielo navegar  
Abre tu corazon y dejate llevar  
A otro mundo vamos a llegar_

**Dentro de tu piel quiero entrar** (_Baby I'm gonna make you step outside_)  
**Mi vida nunca hacerte mal** (_The corners of your world and find_)  
**Y cuando duermes yo te oigo respirar**(_That if you let your heart open up your mind_)  
**En tus suesno siempre voy a estar**(_There's a whole new world on the other side_)  
**Voy a ser tu nave espacial**(_I'm gonna be your satellite_)  
**Y por tu cielo navegar**(_I´ll hang over your world at night_)  
**Abre tu corazon y dejate llevar**(_And I can hear you sleep beneath the candle light_)  
**A otro mundo vamos a llegar**_(I can see your dreams like they were mine)_

_**Oh way oh  
Oh way oh  
Oh way oh  
Oh way oh **_**way oh**

Nick took his bow and stepped back into the group, switching with Wes, whom had had no choice in the matter of singing prepared for his number. His blazer fastened and larger he was lucky not to be showing too much, Thad had asked if he could hide in the back so his condition didn't hurt their chances. It hurt the Warblers to hear him say that but they knew not everyone was accepting about homosexuality or the Gene. The Warblers spread about the stage sitting in small groups, or kneeling and Jeff retrieved his guitar from offstage left, perching on the stool provided he began to play. (Wes/ Warblers/ All)

**"We plow the fields and scatter the good seed on the land..  
But it is fed and watered by God's almighty hand...  
He sends us snow in winter, the warmth to swell the grain...  
The breezes and the sunshine, and soft refreshing rain... **

Eight boys closest to him began to moved gracefully along the stage to stand in three rows of three, Wes on the front row, the two beside him kneeling down, middle row kneeling up and back row standing, Wes remained standing.

**All good gifts around us  
Are sent from Heaven above  
Then thank the Lord, thank the Lord for all his love... **

Wes moved to kneel and sit on his heels with the front row of the three. As the instrumental played the Warblers moved in closer into a circle around Wes and the other eight.

_**We thank thee then, O Father, for all things bright and good,  
The seedtime and the harvest, our life our health our food,  
No gifts have we to offer for all thy love imparts  
But that which thou desirest, our humble thankful hearts! **_

_All good gifts around us  
Are sent from Heaven above...  
Then thank the Lord, thank the Lord for all his love...  
_**I really wanna thank you Lord! **Wes leapt to his feet.  
_All good gifts around us  
__**Are sent from Heaven **_**above**...  
**Then thank the Lord, oh thank the Lord for all his love... "**

There was loud applause as the boys bowed and left the stage.**  
**


	14. Scrub Up

Chapter 13

The Warblers sat in the Warbler hall one month after winning Regionals. They were mainly relaxing and waiting for news from Wes and David who had gone for another scan after the Dr. wanted to double check something. Thad hissed quietly beside Trent. Thad was lying of the sofa, his large bump a mountain on his body. "Trent, please tell your daughter to practice kicking a football after daddy has her. She's killing my ribs here." A few boys nearby who had been talking to Trent chuckled; all they seemed to see of Thad was their daughter kicking him from the inside. To Thad it had been cute at first but now it was just a constant ache.

With five weeks to go in his pregnancy Thad was looking forward to being able to wear his favourite jeans again but not as much as he was looking forward to finally holding cupcake. Names were not easy to think of when you knew the baby would be stuck with it for their whole lives. Trent was lucky, but Thad really didn't know what his parents were thinking when they named him, although, in all honesty they were most-likely high.

Thad sighed, unable to get comfortable and sat, stretching he got to his feet. "Bathroom?"

"No, I'm gonna take a walk, it usually sooths the kicks and movement and she's pretty active today." He ran his hand over the bump and kissed Trent before walking outside into March weather. Honestly Thad was scared, it was nearly his due date as the baby would most likely be early due to his body type and size and his Braxton Kicks were getting worse, he was worried they were real contractions until he rang Sylvia a week earlier and she told him not to worry.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and doubled over, that was more than Braxton Hicks, he knew for sure. When it eventually passed he got up and tried to find his way back to the choir room but when the pain struck again he collapsed against a wall for support. Suddenly a boy on the Lacrosse team who Thad had been close to was at his side.

"Thad! God are you OK, what's wrong?" He clenched his teeth and breathed through the pain, but let out a cry when he felt damp on his legs, he looked down.

"No, this can't be- too early- no, no, no, Michael, I need Trent, please, he's in Warbler hall, quick."

"On it."

Wes and David had returned with grins like Cheshire Cat's. The scan showed that Wes was carrying triplet babies. But with the odd angles the other couldn't be seen on the last scan. Wes had made a comment about feeling more than one set of kicks but put it down to tiny little fists. How wrong he'd been. They were showing the Warblers scans Thad the new scans with their three children when a sophomore, Michael from the Lacrosse team burst through the door. "Trent!"

"What's wron-?"

"It's Thad, I saw him like, doubled over, then he said he was fine but then he sorta wet himself and started crying for me to come get y-" Trent was past Michael before the younger boy knew what was happening. "Wait, you don't know where he is!"

Finding Thad Trent went to action, pulling out his phone he dialed, "Jeff, go get the overnight bag from my and Thad's room, I'm taking him in, tell Wes." Hang up, "come on, let's go, Michael help me to the car," he dialed again. "Lynda? It's Thad; he's like sorta in labor. I know it's early, but we knew it was possible... See you soon." He called his mom who said she was on the first flight back before calling Sylvia, she told him where to go and she would meet him there. With Thad strapped in Trent drove, he drove like hell. Once they arrived Sylvia was waiting and got Thad to a room. There had been much cursing and pained threats towards Trent and his genitals spilling from Thad's mouth, Niff who were in the same car had laughed, until he began to threaten them too. They concluded that Thad in labor was scarier than just pregnant hormonal Thad.

"Sylvia, he hasn't had the shot, he wasn't due the shot for another week."

"We'll have to do a Cesarean."

"But it's too early altogether-"

"Trent, his water broke, it's now or never, and without the shot, the baby will suffocate."

"Do, it, please, don't make me lose them."

"I won't Trent. Scrub up."

"What?"

"You didn't think I'd make you wait out here? You can hold his hand, come on, hurry up, your daughter needs you," those were the magic words, making Trent grin. In scrubs he and Sylvia entered the OR and he stood By Thad's head, whispering soothing words, and holding his hand.

"Why is he awake?" He asked nervously.

"It's risky to put him under at this stage. He and the baby will be safer with him awake." Trent nodded.

"Baby, I'm scared," Thad whimpered as the surgeons prepped him for the procedure.

"It's gonna be OK, in a few minute, we're gonna be dads. Everything will be fine."

"Trent," he whimpered, Trent stroked his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"Try singing to him," Sylvia encouraged, "it may help, we need him as calm as possible for this." Trent nodded and looked down at his boyfriend, kissed his temple and began to sing.

_(A/N Genius song suggestion from Eraman, Thank you so much Darling)_

_"I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you have somewhere to turn_

_I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light  
A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer_

_I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go..."_

As he finished there was a cry piercing the room and Thad smiled, "It's a girl," a voice said and Trent kissed Thad again.

"I love you."

"Love you too." They whispered. "Go to her. Please." Trent nodded.

"Thad, she's beautiful," he said breathless, she was tiny, and clearly had a set of good lungs on her and her head was topped by thick black curls.

"Would you like to hold her?" He nodded and held his arms out for the wrapped up baby. As soon as she settled in his arms her crying quietend as he whispered to her.

"Hey, daddy's here don't cry sweetie," her tiny fist gripped his index finger and a tear excaped his eyes. Thad smiled as they stitched him up and wheeled his to recovery.

"Trent, stay with her."

"I will." He stayed with Sylvia as she weighed and measured their daughter.

"She's perfect, no signs she was early, maybe we calculated the conception wrong. Was there another time you didn't use protection?"

"There was a time the condom broke, but he took a pill, it was about three weeks earlier."

"Well, judging by these measurements she's about that size. Sorry about that Trent-"

"Don't worry; his grandma said his mother had the same complications. Can I?"

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry."

"Hey cutie," he cooed. "Let's go find papa, huh?" She merely snuggled closer to Trent, now she was dressed in an onsie and didn't need to be wrapped up her fist grasped at his shirt.


	15. Should I Be Worried

Chapter 14

Thad sat in his bed in recovery, his stomach ached a little but that was suposedly normal if anything he wanted to hold his daughter. His and Trent's daughter. The door opened and Trent stood with a dopey smile on his face and baby in his arms.

"You ready to meet her?" Thad nodded eagerly and Trent came over, adjusted his arms like the nurse had to him and laid their daughter in his arms. Recagnising instantly the familiar voice and scent she wriggled trying to snuggle closer to him.

"You're right, she's perfect. I love you so much. Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "I know you didn't mean any of it." Trent put an arm around Thad's shoulders, Thad scooted over on the bed and leaned against Trent who kicked his shoes off and put his feet up. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore, but OK." He smiled.

"Good." There was a knock and Sylvia entered.

"Hey guys, there's a crowd of boys in blazers wanting to see you."

"Warblers, I'll bring some in." Trent kissed Thad's temple then his daughters.

"Four at most, it's policy."

"Got it." In the waiting room Trent was mobbed by the boys. "Guys, calm down, he and the baby are fine, only four can see them at a time, and we'd like Niff, Wes and David to come in so we can speak to them first." The four boys followed him down the halls to Thad's room.

"Hey guys," Thad said, "Come here Jeff," he chuckled opening one arm and Jeff carefully wrapped his arms around the pair.

"She looks like you," he said pulling back to look at the infant.

"More like Trent I think." Thad smiled.

"So, what's this cutie pie called?" Wes asked as he and Nick put the cards, flowers, teddy and balloons on the side.

"We never really decided," Trent said sitting beside Thad again, taking his daughter so the boys could hug Thad properly. "Had any new thoughts?"

"There was one," he waved him over and whispered the name.

"I like that one."

"That her name then?"

"That's her name."

"What?" Nick asked, sitting on a chair, pulling Jeff onto his lap.

"Sophia," Trent whispered, looking at her. "After my mother," he grinned. "Sophia Lynda- after his grandma- perfect."

The boys took a turn holding Sophia. "So, when you getting outta here?" Jeff asked as he held her.

"In the morning, it's too late now," all Warblers had been to see them and these four had remained to speak further. "The dean said we can have two weeks to get used to things again and when we start classes again he wants to speak to us."

Sylvia came back to check on how the 'stitching' was doing. They hadn't actually used stitches, they had used a new laser technique that meant he could but up and about without causing damage. With the all clear they just had to wait for the morning. "Jeff," Trent said. "I forgot to install the car seat in the hurry, could you take my car back and put it in tonight?"

"No problem man, night, night Thad, night Sophia," he cooed as he and the others left.

The next morning after a long night of feeds, changing and cuddles Nick and Jeff arrived to pick them up. Trent drove them back and when they arrived back Nick and Jeff took the bag from them. "Uh, guys."

"We'll take this up; the Dean wants you in her office." They shared a look, much like Wes; they were able to remain at Dalton.

"Just head in boys," her secretary said.

"Ah, boys, Thad, how are you feeling?"

"I'm OK ma'am. Thank you for asking."

"Good, now boys, you get two weeks leave, you can spend it in Dalton or your outside residence before you have to return to classes, we've moved you to a larger dorm on the top floor, there aren't as many dorms and it's bigger o no boys will complain about the crying. You need to fill these in and so on. Have you named her?"

"Sophia."

"Beautiful name, my middle name. That's all boys; turn the forms in ASAP, and congratulations."

"Thank you ma'am." Trent carried the car seat through the halls, all boys who saw them looking at the tiny sleeping face of Sophia, teachers also. Suddenly they were surrounded by Niff who steered them in the direction of the choir room. Inside of which were the Warblers singing, harmonizing beautifully when Nick and Jeff began by taking the lead after making the pair sit on the sofa by the fire. (**Nick**/ _Jeff_/ All)

_"Isn't she lovely  
_**Isn't she wonderful  
**_Isn't she precious  
_**Less than one day old  
**_I never thought _**through love we'd be**  
_Seein' one as lovely as she  
_**But isn't she lovely made from love**

_Isn't she pretty  
_**Truly the angel's best  
**_Boy, I'm so happy  
_**We have been heaven blessed  
**_I can't believe_ **what God has done**  
_Through you he's given life to one  
_**But isn't she lovely made from love**

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love."

Thad was holding Sophia who had woken during the song; he had tears on his cheeks. "Thank you," he said, standing he waved them over into a group hug around the baby. He sighed, "Go ahead Jeff," he chuckled.

"Hey Sophia, come to Uncle Jeff," Nick shook his head looking at Jeff fondly sitting beside Thad and Wes.

"Should I be worried about him?"

"Nah," Wes answered, "just check before he shags u he's wearing protection. Kidding," he smirked looking at Nick's horrified face.

"Well... but then where would be the fun and sense of adventure?" Thad added, just to wind him up.


	16. The Sitter

Chapter 15

When the newborn blue faded from Sophia's eyes Thad realised they were Trent's eyes. Green-Grey with a thin rim of gold around the iris. As he exited the shower one afternoon a week after the birth he smiled as he saw Trent lying on the bed, with Sophia lying on his chest, both asleep. Once dressed he picked her up, chucking as she mimicked the face Trent made when he was waking up "hey sweetie," he cooed, let's leave daddy asleep and go for a walk," he said softly, scribbling on a post-it and sticking it to Trent's forehead. His grandmother had doted on Sophia the past week, but she had had to fly back today for work. Thad was happy, he had a beautiful daughter. He carried her little chair and a sunhat over to the tree near the football field where he'd sit to watch Trent practice, set up the chair and placed her in it, the hat on her head.

Lounging on the grass he took his notebook from his bag and a pencil, turning to a clean page he began sketching her as she gazed around in wonder.

"Yeah, I think it's beautiful too." He smiled, "not as beautiful as you though," leaning up he kissed her head. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, "Got your nose," he teased, "but you're too young to get that, so, you can have it back." She reached over to him, "you wanna sit with papa? Come here then," lifting her into his arms he laid her on his chest as he lay in the shade. "Tired? Go ahead and sleep then, should papa sing? OK, here goes, I'm not as good as daddy, but here goes,  
_"There are things in life you'll learn and_  
_In time you'll see_  
_Cause out there somewhere_  
_It's all waiting_  
_If you keep believing_  
_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_There will be times on this journey_  
_All you'll see is darkness_  
_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_  
_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change_  
_There's a meaning in everything_  
_And you will find all you need_  
_There's so much to understand_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_Take a look through my eyes..."_ She was asleep happily. "Love you baby."

A week later Thad and Trent were sitting in the Dean's office again, to discuss how taking classes would work with Sophia. As they sat Trent held her on his shoulder trying to wind her before she dropped off, "Um, ma'am, do you mind if I move about, it usually helps."

"No problem."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"How're you finding yourselves boys?"

"We expected it to be worse, she's a really easy baby," Thad replied, "she seems happy, and according to the nurse she's developing normally for a child of her age."

"Lovely, now, as to child care. In a couple of months she won't be the only Dalton baby. During classes it is important you focus on your grades, so we have thought about childcare and spoken to Mr. Montgomery and Mr. Mitchell and they have agreed on a nanny we would like to bring in, we just need your approval." The boys nodded, Trent stood with his back to the window rocking her on his shoulder still. When she was winded she nodded off in a matter of minutes and he sat back beside Thad. "Ruth, could you send her in please," she asked through the phone. The door opened and Lynda walked through the doors.

"Grandma!" Thad exclaimed, luckily not waking Sophia, and moved to hug her, as did Trent.

"Oh, Thad and where's my great-granddaughter?" She smiled, "Trent, you're more handsome every time I see you," she pinched his cheeks and he chuckled, hugging her.

"Hi Lynda, here she is," he transferred Sophia to Lynda's arms and sat down. "We approve, we most defiantly approve," Trent said.

"Defiantly. My grandmother practically raised me, I trust her with Sophia."

"Excellent, boys, Mrs. Granger, if you will follow me to your quarters we can join the rest of the school for dinner."


	17. There's Like 5 Davids, David Warbler!

Chapter 16

Lynda being the school child minder put Thad's mind at ease while he got back in the routine of classes and homework.

Everyday Sophia would be up at four to be fed, Thad would feed her and Trent dress her while Thad left for his run, they alternated on changing. After his run he returned to find her again asleep and Trent dressed and showered, working on homework or reading his book. Thad showers and gets dressed, by the time he's ready Sophia is happily cooing in her crib. Once in her car seat at seven-fifthteen the boys walk hand in hand to the hall for breakfast where they sit with the Warblers and some people on sports teams. Between Seven-thirty and eight Trent feeds her, Thad burps her and prepares to hand her over to Lynda. They go to classes drop by to see her at morning break and pick her up for lunch which if the weather is nice enough they eat in the grounds, if not in the Warbler hall with the others because lunch can be rowdy. They drop her off again and head to afternoon classes until four when they do their homework in the library while she takes her afternoon nap with Lynda. At five, when they have finished -because contrary to popular belief most work is done in class and Essays are given over semester breaks, so there is minimal homework, reserved for reading and a few questions- they pick her up change her into another dress or outfit from the many in her growing closet they head to Warbler rehearsals where she sits with either her parents or Jeff if he can claim her.

At two months old she refuses to lay down without screaming so she sits against t someone s chest so she can see what's going on in the room or over a shoulder where she always finds something to entertain herself. Mainly someone's hair.

It's two months to Nationals and a few weeks to Wes' due date and he is getting restless. He's threatened to tear off David's manhood many times during the past few months and he's big, like really pregnant. The other day he went to the hospital for a check-up and to get the shot Thad had been unable to get. He's changed and he isn't sure he likes it but there's no choice. The shot released hormones into his body which have made his genitals change, into a vagina for a natural birth. He isn't happy, considering he never noticed it, like it happened over-night. Carrying triplets isn't pleasant, usually all he wants to do is curl up in bed, he feels fat but everyone keeps telling him he's still beautiful, even David. After seeing Trent and Thad with Sophia he's really excited. All three babies are in the correct place for a natural birth but he knows anything can go wrong in a heartbeat. Suddenly as he's sleeping on a Sunday afternoon he's woken by his phone playing the funeral march. That means one thing, his father is calling.

He supposes he's lucky, his father has been away on back to back business trips since the start of his pregnancy, but now, he has to face him as he says he's coming to discuss his homosexuality which he assures Wes he's OK with. He just wants to meet David. So why is Wes so nervous? Well, he's three weeks to his due-date, in a foul mood, David barely let's him do anything other than attend classes and Warbler meetings and he's uncomfortable as shit. He's been having Braxton Hicks too. They're annoying and the first time he'd felt them he went into a full panic attack which David called 'absolutely adorable.' But now, he isn't so sure anymore, they're a little stronger now as he talks on the phone.

"Dad? No, I'm not busy, homework finished and Warbler practice is on a break today... Uh, sure, you can come for coffee to catchup. No problem... No, I haven't been well, coffee may be just pushing it, and I'll have a tea... Sure, just sign in and head up to the dorm. Later dad." He hung up and cursed. Getting up he searched for something big, one of David's hoodies. That was massive on him, despite his belly. Pulling it over his head he tried doing some research on his laptop when a knock sounded, just as a false contraction finished. He hoped they'd stop for now. More than anything. "Come in," he said getting up; he hugged his dad awkwardly, stuffing his hands into the front pocked to massage his stomach while sipping his tea.

"Now son I don't care if you're gay, you're my son and I love you, OK, no matter what. What I want to know is why you quit football. Did you get hurt?"

"No, dad, it was for health and safety."

"Wes-"

"Please, dad, let me finish, I got sick, about a month into semester so I went to a dr. I wasn't sick, dad, I'm pregnant, I'm a carrier, I have Gene and I'm pregnant and there's three of them. Please, dad-" he showed him the scan from the bedside table.

"No."

"What?"

"No, being a... being gay, I can overlook, but this is an abomination, Wes, I raised you better than thi-"

"You didn't raise me at all, mom did, and she's the only one who did. Her and Aunty Sarah."

"Don't talk back to me-" he was cut off by Wes hissing and holding himself against a wall. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Oww, I think it's a contraction, dad, please, call David."

"I can't son. I'm sorry, but, I can't be a part of this, have a nice life." He walked out as another hit Wes and he lowered himself to his knees from pain, practically screaming.

Maybe he was lucky or maybe it was coincidence, but today was the one day that he had been able to agree to help Flint, a freshman, with his homework in maths. Flint arrived to find the senior on the floor in pain. "Wes!"

"Flint, oh thank God, call David, my cell is on the nightstand, quick."

"There's like five David's."

"David Warbler." Flint called and David was in the dorm in minutes calling ahead to the hospital and calling Niff and Trad. The four boys wanted to be there for him. Thad left Sophia with his grandma after much insistence on her part and they were off, Trent drove as David was in no fit state to avoid causing an accident, Niff followed in Jeff's car, the car seats in the trunk. Once at the hospital it was a long agonizing wait filled with cry's and threats from Wes. All the boys took turns staying with him but the only one who could really sympathise properly was Thad.

Seventeen hours into his labor Wes was finally declare dilated, neither he nor David had slept, but now they were on adrenaline. The first two births, a girl then a boy went smoothly but on the third there were complications. "The baby's distressed, Emergency Cesarean, hurry, we won't lose this baby."

There was a moment before a loud cry sent a wave of relief through the room as they stitched Wes up with the 'laser' technique they'd used on Thad and gave him a dose of the 'Anti-shot,' promising he'd get back his genitalia within a week and it would be exactly as it had before.

The six boys were in Wes' recovery room as he explained what had happened with his dad.

He'd given birth to two boys and a girl. The girl Grace had been born first and had more of Wes' skin-tone, as did her middle brother, named Christopher. Their youngest sibling had a darker skin-tone, like David and was named Tristan Jacob. Jacob after Wes' younger brother. Wes' mother visited the next morning and apologized for what Wes' father had done.

She melted over her grandchildren and helped them move all three back to Dalton where they were greeted in song by the Warblers in the choir room, with a quadruple lead from Niff and Trad. (_Nick_/Jeff/**Thad**/Trent/ _**All**_)

_"In my children's eyes,  
I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my children's eyes_

In my children's eyes,  
Everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace,  
This miracle god gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my children's eyes

**And when they wrap their hand around my finger,  
How it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer,  
I realize what life is all about,  
It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up,  
I've seen the light,  
It's in my children's eyes**

In my children's eyes,  
I can see the future,  
A reflection of who I am and what will be,  
And though she'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone I hope you see,  
How happy she made me,  
For i'll be there,  
_**In my children's eyes."**_


	18. Nationals I

Chapter 17

A month after the birth of the triplets was Nationals. Wes hadn't missed a single thing and the Warblers were on top-form. Lynda and Wes' mother were accompanying them on the trip to watch the babies while they were onstage and were taking them the night before so the boys could get a proper night of sleep. Thad had earned himself a group-voted solo on condition he sing a certain song. It had been suggested by a certain pair of eavesdroppers, naming no names- *coughNiffcough*- who had heard him singing to Sophia under the tree. The duet had gone to Nick and Jeff and the other duet had gone to Trent and Lio, a sophomore with a killer voice of Latin descent. They'd let him suggest songs and had gone with La Isla Bonita in Spanish and English, Like when Nick had sung Satellite. Trent and Lio were up first so he handed over his daughter to Lynda and went through vocal warm-ups. (_Lio_/**Trent**/_**Both**_/_**Warblers**_)

_"Cómo puede ser verdad?  
Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song  
A young girl with eyes like the desert  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

_**Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature, wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La Isla Bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby**_

**I fell in love with San Pedro  
Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me  
Te dijo te amo  
I prayed that the days would last  
They went so fast**

_**Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature, wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La Isla Bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby**_

_**Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo  
Cuando es hora de siesta tú los puedes ver pasar**_

_**Caras tan bellas, sin importar nada  
Where a girl loves a boy  
And a boy**_

_Loves a girl _(**The Spanish Lullaby**)  
_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_ (**San Pedro**)

_**It all seems like yesterday, not far away  
Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature, wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La Isla Bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby**_

_**Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature, wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La Isla Bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby (**__**Your Spanish lullaby**__**)  
A na na na na na na na ( **__**Te dijo te amo**__**)  
Él dijo que te ama  
La Isla Bonita  
David:  
La Isla Bonita  
Santana and David:  
Bonita, bonita  
Your Spanish lullaby."**_

The applause was loud and there were plenty already on their feet. The boys smiled, bows and took places for the next number, by Thad.

_"There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
Somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes_

_There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
Somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand_

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
Somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes_

_Take a look through my eyes..." _

After which the Warblers bowed and left the stage, Thad walked into Trent's arms, crying happy tears. "I love you, you were amazing," Trent told him. Taking their seats for the rest of the show, Thad sat Sophia on his lap to watch.

Thad passed her to Lynda as he and the Council walked over to the bored with the results as to who was going through to the finals in three days.

"Well?" Trent asked as they came back.

"We placed 2nd!"


	19. Nationals II A Little Bit

Thank you to Eraman for signing the permission slip for our special guess Rock Thompson!

Chapter 18

Three days later they were saying goodbye to their children before Wes gave them a pep-talk.

"OK, guys, we got this, we drew last performance and if you've listened, there have been some pitch problems, from overworking things. Niff, I want you to have fun with this; it's our last year, go for it. I have to go, but come on; we have a competition to win. On three, Once a Warbler-"

"Always a Warbler!"

Wes stood on stage in a single spotlight as the soft harmonies began behind him.

_"I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all  
The loser's standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw the dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_

_But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all..."_

He switched places with Rock Thompson, a Junior who kept quiet in rehearsals, but Wes had caught him singing a few weeks back and ... Persuaded him to audition *coughforcedcough*.

_"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space_

_And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Possibly_

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice_

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control_

_Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me_

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done_

_Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably_

_Uh, uh"_

With the crowd once again on their feet he bowed, blew some kissed and winks at a few girls from one of the competing show choirs and took his place back in the line, for Nick and Jeff to do their duet.

(_Nick_/**Jeff**/_**Both**_/ All/ _**Another Warbler**_)

**"Ladies and gentlemen  
This is Mambo No. 5!**

_One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride  
To the liquor store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
_**Beer bust, like I had last week  
I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap  
I like Angela,** _Pamela_, **Sandra **_and Rita_  
**And as we continue you know they're getting sweeter  
So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord  
To me flirting is just like a sport  
**_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet_

_**Trent: A little bit of Monica in my life  
Thad: A little bit of Erica by my side  
Wes: A little bit of Rita is all I need  
David: A little bit of Tina is what I see  
Rock: A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
Lio: A little bit of Mary all night long  
**_**Jeff: A little bit of Jessica here I am  
**_Nick: A little bit of you makes me your man_

_**Mambo No. 5!**_

**Jump up and down and move it all around  
**_Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hands on the ground  
_**Take one step left and one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
**_Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
_**And if it looks like this then you're doing it right**

_**Trent: A little bit of Monica in my life  
Thad: A little bit of Erica by my side  
Wes: A little bit of Rita is all I need  
David: A little bit of Tina is what I see  
Rock: A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
Lio: A little bit of Mary all night long  
**_**Jeff: A little bit of Jessica here I am  
**_Nick: A little bit of you makes me your man_

_Trumpet!  
_**The trumpet!  
**_**Mambo No. 5!  
(ha ha ha)**_

_**Trent: A little bit of Monica in my life  
Thad: A little bit of Erica by my side  
Wes: A little bit of Rita is all I need  
David: A little bit of Tina is what I see  
Rock: A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
Lio: A little bit of Mary all night long  
**_**Jeff: A little bit of Jessica here I am  
**_Nick: A little bit of you makes me your man_

**I do all I do  
To fall in love with a girl like you  
**_You can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch the sky_

_Mambo No. 5!"_ The boys did a spin and ended up back to back, grinning madly. They laughed as they ran backstage, where a group hug took place.

They left for the break where the boys saw the children. "They were awake for all three numbers," Lynda told them. They fed the babies in the greenroom and they were wide awake when the boys were called onstage but Sophia wouldn't go with Lynda.

"Bring her."

"Wes."

"Come on, Thad, it can't hurt, just stay back a little."

"Fine," he sighed setting her back against his chest.

"Let's go. Nick, if we win, you and Jeff can get the trophy and be careful on the hugs. There's a lady present.


	20. Pneumonia

Dear Readers, this is a very heavy chapter, so just a warning, it hurts me to write this, and I'm crying as I do. So, you have been warned.

Chapter 19

They counted down each choir in the top ten until only The Warblers, Vocal Extreme and Dude Tunes from Colorado Springs (yes smart ones, this is Hunter's school ;))

"In third place, Dude Tunes!" The lead singing accepted the trophy and they shook hands with the other two choirs. "Finally, the National Show Choir champions The Dalton Academy Warblers!" Everything seemed in slow motion as the boys hugged and screamed, carefully around Thad and Sophia. Trent kissed Thad and took Sophia from his arms to hug her. They shook hands with Vocal Extreme who congratulated them sincerely.

Since the finals were on a Friday they were able to stay in town- Columbus- until Sunday. Returning to school they were tired from travel and just wanted to crawl into bed. The Dean asked them to perform in assembly, so they re-did Mambo No. 5 and had the whole school moving with them.

A few days later Christopher started coughing. Wes took him to the nurse when he felt his forehead to find he was feverish and his crying was louder, she insisted he take him to a proper Dr so he did leaving the other two with Nick and Jeff so David could go with him.

Th man ran some tests and David had to hold We who was in tears worried out f his mind.

Pneumonia. His baby boy had pneumonia.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Not much, I can give him an injection it works in 98% of cases then all we can do is keep him hydrated, warm and sadly hope for the best." Wes cried even more and agreed to the shot. The next 48 hours were critical. Wes told the Dean he couldn't attend classes and she nodded an understanding. Nick and Jeff said they'd take the other two so they could focus on Chris.

The night was full of crying from the baby and not much sleep. "David, go to class and bring me work back, I can take him today, alright?"

"Wes, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, look, tell the other two papa loves them."

Reluctantly David agreed and kissed his boyfriend and son.

By lunchtime the fever had gone down but was still there. Christopher went to sleep so Wes took the opportunity to get some rest as well, having been up most of the night.

Wes woke with a start. "Something isn't right," he whispered and his eyes flew to where Christopher was laid still asleep. Tentatively he got up, David would be out of class in an hour but there was something wrong. He was still, fearfully Wes reached down to stroke his head when he felt it.

Cold.

Christopher was cold. No fever, no heat. Picking him up he checked.

No breathing.

No.

Not him.

Why him?

Why his little baby. Laying him back in the crib he collapsed to his knees, crying.

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. He had to call David he needed him to tell him everything was OK. Needed to be held, make the pain go away.

David was in Mr Daniel's Maths when his phone vibrated. He'd spoken to all his teachers about the situation and they said if Wes called he could answer the phone. "Wes," he whispered. "On my way. Sorry Sir, emergency." He nodded and David sprinted from the room, towards the dorm.

He found Wes leaning, sitting, against the wall beside the crib, tears unable to fall anymore but his body was shaking. "Wes."

"He's gone, David, God, he was sleeping and fine, so-so,so I tried to sleep a little, so I could be OK for when he woke an-and I woke and he was just... gone."

"Shh, Wes, shh, I'm here, come on." Tears were streaming down David's face.

"It's all my fault."

"No, Wes, never think that, it isn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. We have to get the Nurse." Wes nodded. David called her and she got there in seconds.

"He was just, sleeping," Wes explained.

Wes didn't speak after that. He just stopped. News spread to the Dean who offered her sympathies and said he could take another few days off. David aswell. David thanks her and held his daughter a little tighter. Wes held Tristan, silently.

A week later Wes was in class but still silent. His grades were still perfect but he was just silent. Other than class and Warblers he stayed in his room. News reached his mother and she visited him. David took the other kids out.

"I didn't tell your father, Wes, I know how it feels to lose a child, and honestly, this isn't helping." He didn't reply she sighed and began to sing, the only way she could get through to him.

_"Those you've known  
And lost, still walk behind you  
But not alone  
They linger and they find you  
Without them  
The world grows dark around you  
And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you  
Those you've pained  
Feel that you're still with them  
All the same  
They whisper, 'All forgiven'  
Still your heart says  
The shadows bring the starlight  
And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night  
When the northern wind blows  
The sorrows your heart holds  
There are those who still know  
They're still home  
We're still home  
Though you know  
They're not far behind you  
You walk on all together, and with them  
So you know  
They will fill your heart and mind  
When you say there's a way through this  
Those you've known  
And lost, still walk behind you  
Not alone  
Their song still seems to find you  
They call you  
As if you knew their longing  
They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling  
Not alone  
I hear their yearning  
Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning  
The stars too  
They tell of spring returning  
And summer with another wind that no one yet has known  
They call me  
Through all things  
Night's falling  
But somehow I go on  
They watch me  
Just watch me  
I'm calling  
From longing  
When the northern wind blows  
The sorrows your heart's known  
I believe  
Though you known  
There's so much more to find  
Another dream, another love you'll hold  
Still you know  
To trust your own true mind  
On your way you are not alone  
There are those who still know  
Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night  
You won t let them stray from my heart  
Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light  
You will read all their dreams to the stars  
You'll walk now with them  
You'll call on their names  
And You'll see their thoughts are known  
Not gone  
Not gone  
They walk with my heart  
Not gone  
And We'll never let them go  
Not gone  
We'll never let them go  
Not gone  
We'll never let them go  
You watch me  
Just watch me  
We're calling  
We're calling  
And one day all will know."_

"How did you cope?" He asked. Finally he spoke.

"I baked, remember, I used to send cakes and batches of buns and cookies with you to school and to the neighbours. Maybe you could get back into martial arts. Just ask your uncle. Why not try it at least."

"You're right, as usual, I need to be doing something. I can't be sitting around anymore. I mean I still have my audition."

"What audition?"

"For college, me and David have worked it out. He's applied at NYU for Law. And I have an audition along with Nick, Trent and Thad for NYADA. And I know, I know, college and two kids, we found a daycare, on campus, so everything will be in walking distance from one of us. I need to work on my audition. Mom, could you help me pick a song?"

"Son, it's good to see you again," she hugged him and he excused himself to shower. In jeans and t-shirt he knocked for Thad and Trent, his mother with him.

"Well boys, don't we have songs to choose?"

"But-"

"I'm dedicating my performance to Christopher, get in or not, I'm living for him. My little boy. Well?"

"Let's get you some sheet music."

David pulled up in front of the house that had been practically a second home to him. Taking Tristan's seat from the car he lifted Grace into his arms before she started crying, from being awake and bored.

He knocked on the door and took a deep breath. As soon as Timothy saw who it was he tried closing the door, but David stuck his foot in the door. "Sir, please, just hear me out. I just want to speak to you and show you your grandchildren. Please." There was a moment before the door opened.

"Please, come in. Where's my son?"

"He's with your wife."

"Are these them?"

"Yes. Tristan and Grace."

"They look like you, Wes too."

"Everyone says so," David smiled proudly.

"Wes said there were three, does he have the sibling, may I?" David surrendered Grace to the man.

"No, um, he doesn't."

"Well? Where is he? David," he caught on, "what happened?"

David sat on the couch head in his hands, he looked up, "Pneumonia. He, didn't make it. Sorry,-"

"No, it's, it's OK to grieve, I'm sorry for the loss."

"Thank you, this was him," David pulled a print from his wallet. "A little Wes. His name was Christopher, Wes chose it and I couldn't say no." He chuckled at the memory. "Wes misses you. He wont admit it, but he does."

"He'd never forgive me."

"He would. It's who he is. I came here, not just to introduce you guys, but I need to ask you something. Sir, I love Wes and I never want to los-"

"Consider it given."

Monday morning held a memorial service at the Dean's insistence. The baby had been loved by all at Dalton, like the others he alway would be.

"And, now, the Warblers have a number prepared." Wes looked up from where he sat holding his daughter.

"Did you-?" He was cut off by David nodding. Thad sat at the piano, Nick stood forward and they began to sing. (**Nick**/_Warblers_/_**All**_)

(to hear the song, look up Bye Bye Blackbird The History Boys)

_"Blackbird _**blackbird singing the blues all day  
Right outside of my door**_  
_**Blackbird **_blackbird _**why do you sit and say  
There's no sunshine in store  
All thru the winter you hung around  
Now I begin to feel homeward bound**_  
_**Blackbird **_blackbird __**gonna be on my way  
Where there's sunshine galore**__._

**Pack up all my care and woe,  
Here I go singing low  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**Blackbird**_  
_**Where somebody waits for me,  
Sugar's sweet so is she  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**blackbird**_  
No one here can love and understand me  
Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me_**  
Love and understand me,**_  
Make my bed and light the light,  
I'll arrive late tonight  
_**Blackbird bye bye.  
Blackbird **_**bye bye**_**. **

**Bluebird bluebird calling me far away  
I've been longing for you  
Bluebird bluebird what do I hear you say  
Skies are turning to blue  
I'm like a flower that's fading here  
Where ev'ry hour is one long tear**_  
Bluebird bluebird this is my lucky day  
__**Now my dreams will come true.**_

**Pack up all my care and woe,  
Here I go singing low  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**Blackbird**_  
_**Where somebody waits for me,  
Sugar's sweet so is she  
**_Bye bye blackbird _**blackbird**_  
No one here can love and understand me  
Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me_**  
Love and understand me,**_  
Make my bed and light the light,  
I'll arrive late tonight  
_**Blackbird bye bye.  
**_**Blackbird bye bye**_**. " **Wes felt tears roll down his cheeks as David held him around the twins. "Thank you," David mouthed to them and Nick nodded acknowledgement.


	21. Auditions I

Chapter 20

A week later Wes, Nick, Trent and Thad were doing final rehearsals on their auditions.

Jeff and David sat in the auditorium with the children. At 5 months of age, Sophia was babbling coherently and Jeff was having a convocation with her. Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled as he kissed him for good luck. "When's your audition Jeff?"

"Three weeks. I have to do a solo and choreograph a group number. The dance group are helping me out."

"Well, if you need any extra dancers just ask."

"Thanks. How's things?"

"It still hurts, I think it always will, but getting better. Thanks for asking, most people are afraid to."

"I know, when my sister was in her accident people were afraid to ask, only Nicky and talking helped." The examiner was shown to her seat with a desk. "Is that?"

"It is."

Carmen Tibideaux.

"Nick Duval." Nick took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

"Good morning, My name is Nick Duval and today I shall be singing I'll Cover You Reprise from RENT. With my good friends and fellow auditionees singing the backing. (**Nick**/_Others_)  
**"Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover and I'll cover you, yeah**

**Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you, ooh**

**I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
On life, all my life**

**I've Longed To Discover (**_oohh_**)  
Something As True  
As This Is, yeah**

**So with a thousand** (_525, 600 minutes_)  
**Sweet kisses **(_If you're cold and)_  
**I'll cover you** (_You're lonely_)

**With a thousand**

**Sweet kisses **(_You've got one nickle only) (525, 600 moments so dear_)  
**I'll cover you  
With a thousand  
Sweet kisses **(_When you're worn out (525, 600 minutes_)  
**I'll cover you** (_And Tired_)

**With a thousand 525, 600  
Sweet kisses**

**When you're heart has expired**

_Oh lover I'll cover you_(**yeah**)  
_Oh lover I'll cover you_ (**Ohh lover I'll cover you**)

**525, 600 minutes  
525, 600 seasons of love  
I'll cover you ooh**

"Thank you Mr. Duval, that was wonderful I was watching a performance of RENT three weeks ago and I dare say you could one day be Collins. Well done, Thad Harwood."

"I am Thad Harwood and I will be singing Purpose from Avenue Q with my friends as backup."

(**Thad**/_Others_)  
**PURPOSE,  
IT'S THAT LITTLE FLAME  
THAT LIGHTS A FIRE  
UNDER YOUR ASS.  
PURPOSE,  
IT KEEPS YOU GOING STRONG  
LIKE A CAR WITH A FULL  
TANK OF GAS.  
EVERYONE ELSE HAS  
A PURPOSE  
SO WHAT'S MINE?  
Oh, look! Here's a penny!  
It's from the year I was born!  
IT'S A SIGN!  
BA-BA-BA-BA  
DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO  
I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNOW,  
BUT I'M GONNA FIND  
MY PURPOSE.  
I DON'T KNOW WHERE  
I'M GONNA LOOK,  
BUT I'M GONNA FIND  
MY PURPOSE.  
GOTTA FIND OUT,  
DON'T WANNA WAIT!  
GOT TO MAKE SURE THAT MY  
LIFE WILL BE GREAT!  
GOTTA FIND MY PURPOSE  
BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.**

_HE'S GONNA FIND HIS PURPOSE_

**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE**

_HE'S GONNA FIND HIS PURPOSE_

(Overlapping)  
**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE** (_MAYBE MORE_...)  
**COULD BE FAR, COULD BE NEAR** (_AT A JOB, OR SMOKING GRASS_)  
**COULD TAKE A WEEK**, (_POTTERY CLASS_)  
**A MONTH, A YEAR** (_WOULD BE COOL...)_  
**AT A JOB, OR SMOKING GRASS** (_YES IT COULD_!)  
**MAYBE AT A POTTERY CLASS**!(_SOMETHING GOOD_!)  
**COULD IT BE?(**_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**YES IT COULD**!(_YOUR PURPOSE...)_  
**SOMETHING'S COMING,(**_GOTTA FIND YOUR PURPOSE...)_  
**SOMETHING GOOD**!(_PURPOSE IS A MYSTERY_)  
**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE**(_GOTTA FIND IT_!)  
**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE**(_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**I'M GONNA FIND IT**.(_YOUR PURPOSE_)  
**WHAT WILL IT BE? WHERE WILL FT BE**? (_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**MY PURPOSE IN LIFE IS A MYSTERY**(_YOUR PURPOSE_)  
**GOTTA FIND MY PURPOSE** (_WHOA, WHOA, WHOA...)_  
**GOTTA FIND ME**. (_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**I'M GONNA FIND MY PURPOSE**! (_YOUR PURPOSE_)  
**PURPOSE PURPOSE PURPOSE**! (_WHOA, WHOA, WHOA...)_  
**YEAH YEAH**! (_YOU'RE GONNA FIND_)  
**GOTTA FIND ME. **"

"Interesting, Mr. Harwood that in all my years as Dean of Admissions I have never seen that song, I congratulate you, it was wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Trent Nixon."

"Good morning, today I will be performing Being Alive from Company  
**Someone to hold you too close**  
**Someone to hurt you too deep**  
**Someone to sit in your chair**  
**And ruin your sleep**  
**And make you aware of being alive**

**Someone to need you too much**  
**Someone to know you too well**  
**Someone to pull you up short**  
**And put you through hell**  
**And give you support for being alive-being alive**  
**Make me alive, make me confused**  
**Mock me with praise, let me be used**  
**Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!**

**Somebody hold me too close**  
**Somebody force me to care**  
**Somebody make me come through**  
**I'll always be there**  
**As frightened as you of being alive,**  
**Being alive, being alive!**

**Someone you have to let in**  
**Someone whose feelings you spare**  
**Someone who, like it or not**  
**Will want you to share a little, a lot of being alive**  
**Make me alive, make me confused**  
**Mock me with praise, let me be used**  
**Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!**

**Somebody crowd me with love**  
**Somebody force me to care**  
**Somebody make me come through**  
**I'll always be there**  
**As frightened as you to help us survive,**  
**Being alive, being alive, being alive, being alive."**

"As with your friends Mr. Nixon, wonderful, a wonderful voice and performance. Wes Montgomery."

Wes breathed and pushed the folded picture on himself and Christopher into his trouser pocket. "Good morning I am Wes Montgomery and I will be performing Left Behind from Spring Awakening.  
**"You scratch you head and wonder why, he was your little gem,**  
**Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?**  
**Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.**  
**Now to close his eyes-never open them...**

**A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning**  
**For the fool it called a home.**

**All things he never did are left behind.**  
**All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,**  
**And all his dad had hoped he'd know.**

**The talks you never had, the Saturdays you never spent.**  
**All the 'grown-up' places you never went.**  
**And all of the crying you wouldn't understand.**  
**You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'**

**A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning**  
**For a fool it called a home.**

**All things he ever wished are left behind.**  
**All the things his mama did to make him mind,**  
**And how his dad had hoped he'd grow.**

**All things he ever lived are left behind.**  
**All the fears that ever flickered through his mind.**  
**All the sadness that he'd come to own.**

**A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning**  
**For the fool it called a home.**

**And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind.**  
**It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.**  
**Whistles through the ghosts still left behind."**

David had had to give Tristan to Trent and needed to have a minute standing at the back to watch the performance.

"Mr. Montgomery, that was very moving and wonderful, the context of the song is the death of a loved one, there was such emotion it makes me wonder where you summoned it from, was it recent?"

"Yes and no ma'am."

"Would you care to explain?"

"When I was younger I lost my little brother called Chris and recently someone else with the same name who I was close to passed. I want to dedicate the performance to them."

"Dedicated. Boys, you will be hearing soon. Good day."


	22. Auditions II

Chapter 21

The boys gathered for Jeff's dance audition to NYADA three weeks later. His group piece had been a triumph. His examiners were Carmen Tibideaux and Cassandra July the dance teacher at NYADA. Ms July had been seen nodding to the beat and with positive looks on her face while the group was performing. After his solo Carmen called him onto the stage.

"Your application says you are in the Warblers, the show choir, I saw you at Nationals I was a little shocked you were only auditioning for dance Mr. Sterling."

"I didn't think my voice is strong enough."

"There are still places available on the course your friends are hoping to take, if you like you can sing for us and we can consider you for both courses."

"Is that allowed?"

"I'm the Dean, if I say so it is allowed. You have an hour before we wish to see you again." She and Ms July walked out towards the Dean's office to collect profiles on the Dalton Audionees. One hour later they returned.

"My name is Jeff Sterling and I will be performing Something's Coming from West Side Story  
**Could be,**  
**Who knows?**

**There's something due, any day,**  
**I will know, right away,**  
**Soon as it shows.**  
**It may come cannonballing down from the sky,**  
**Gleaming it's eye, bright as a rose.**

**Who knows?**  
**It's only just out of reach,**  
**Down the block, on a beach,**  
**Under a tree.**

**I got a feelin' there's a miracle due,**  
**Gonna come true, comin' to me.**

**Could it be? Yes, it could,**  
**Something's coming, something good,**  
**If I can wait.**  
**Something's coming,**  
**I don't know what it is**  
**But it is gonna be great.**

**With a click, with shock,**  
**Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,**  
**Open the latch.**  
**Something's coming, don't know when**  
**But it's soon, catch the moon,**  
**One-handed catch.**

**Around the corner or whistling down the river,**  
**Come on, deliver to me.**

**Will it be? Yes it will,**  
**Maybe just by holding still,**  
**It'll be there.**  
**Come on something, come on in,**  
**Don't be shy, meet a guy,**  
**Pull up a chair.**  
**The air is humming and something great is coming.**

**Who knows?**  
**It's only just out of reach,**  
**Down the block, on a beach,**  
**Maybe tonight,**  
**Maybe tonight,**  
**Maybe tonight!"**

"Wonderful Mr Sterling, We shall be in touch."

Over the next two weeks they took mock-exams to see which Seniors needed help and where.

The six senior Warblers held study sessions in the dorms, to help each other.

"Remind me why I took Spanish?" Nick groaned.

"Because you got an A last year." Wes reminded him.

"Who knew it got harder?" The others shook their head, it was 11pm they had their last exam in the morning, luckily the kids were sleeping soundly.

"Come on guys, it's late, we should get some rest." David said.

"Yeah, God, the twins will be up for a feed in an hour, night guys," Wes yawned looking at his watch.

"Come on Trent, Sophia could wake up soon."

"Nah, I wanna sleep."

"Come on," he said softly.

"Fine."

Once they were dismissed from the exams the next morning the Seniors were excused from classes for the rest of the day. The six of them sat in the choir room, babies playing on a blanket between the sofas they were sat.

"I think we should prepare a number for the of Warblers, a goodbye sort of thing." Trent said as Thad lay his head on his shoulder.

"I'd be down with that," Jeff said.

"Yeah, but what song?"

"Good point, I mean there's so many out there, I mean I know one, but the words'll need a slight alteration."

"Show us then," David said.

On Saturday the boys were in the choir room again for a Warbler meeting, the passing of the torch to the next council. The six Seniors stood in front of the Council table. "Well boys, out letters for NYADA came but before we open them, we are here to pass the Torch of the Council. And those names are here, in these three envelopes. David if you will."

"Taking my place, with be... Luke Carter." The Junior looked up.

"Me?"

"You earned it, you're always here, responsible and never have a bad attitude, come on." The six moved and made Luke sit at the table.

"Thad."

"Taking my place at the table will be... Rock Thompson." The boy grinned hugged Thad and sat down.

"Now then," Wes began, "my successor. This kid, he's a wonderful singer and he better not hide behind this desk, like a certain boyfriend of mine, drum roll please." He made a show of opening the envelope. "Lio Lopéz."

"Me? I'm a sophomore?"

"I know, so was I, next year when these two leave, you chose two guys from your year you get along with to take their place. The Head council member is always a two term thing. You have these two to help you, they've watched me do it for two years, so have you, now it's your turn. Come on." His friends pushed him to his feet smiling, he deserved it, he'd soloed at Nationals and lived to tell the tale, he was ready for this. "And for the final order of business, three volunteers to hold the cutie pies." Three boys took the children, sitting them in their laps. "Gentlemen, we hold five NYADA and an NYU letter in out hands. David, you first."

"I'm going to NYU! Wes?"

"I'm in."

"Trent."

"Joining you."

"Thad."

"In."

"Nick?"

"accepted."

"Jeff?"

"I didn't get on my dancing course."

"Baby-"

"I got on the Musical Theatre one instead!"

"Watch out New York, here they come!" Lio shouted.


	23. Graduation

Chapter 22

The morning of Graduation the six Warblers dressed in black trousers, white shirt, Dalton tie, Navy robe with red piping, and a Navy cap with red tassels. Very Dalton they thought. Thad had dressed Sophia in a navy and red summer dress. Wes and David found a similar dress for Grace and a small suit with mini Dalton tie for Tristan.

Trent's mother and grandparents had arrived three days earlier and fallen instantly in love with Sophia, she sat with them the twins and their grandparents and Lynda. Nick and Jeff's parents joining the group. Sylvia had been invited and sat with Lynda and Sophia.

"Finally ladies and gentlemen, our Graduating Warblers.  
Nick Duval- NYADA Musical Theatre.

Thad Harwood-NYADA Musical Theatre.

David Mitchell- NYU Pre-Law

Trent Nixon-NYADA Musical Theatre.

Jeff Sterling-NYADA Musical Theatre.  
And finally our Valedictorian,  
Wes Montgomery- NYADA Musical Theatre."

"Ladies and Gentleman, Dean Davis, fellow graduates, Dalton is more then a school. It's a family, a home and a place of acceptance. It's a place of beginnings and endings. But most importantly, it marks the start and a checkpoint on our journey to becoming young men and good citizens. So whether you're staying local, heading global or to New York like me, let's go it together as a family. Thank you. Myself and my fellow Warbler Graduates have prepared a number to dedicate to our friends and classmates of all years. Boys, let's do this." The fave returned with six mics between them and the band began to play.

(_Nick_/Jeff/**Wes**/_**David**_/_Trent_/**Thad**/All)

**"Hey old friend, let's look back  
On the crazy clothes we wore  
**_Ain't it fun to look back  
And to see it's all been done before_

_All those nights together  
Are a special memory  
_**And I can't wait for tomorrow  
Just as long as you're  
dancing next to me**

Cause it's so clear  
_Every year  
__**We get stronger**_ Stronger_**  
**__What's gone is gone  
__**The past is the past  
**__Turn the radio up  
_**And then hit the gas**

Cause . . .  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go

So, most days we'll take it fast  
**And some nights lets take it slow  
**I know we've Come So Far  
But baby  
We've Got So Far To Go

**Hey old friend, together  
**_Side by side and year by year  
__The road was filled with twists  
and turns  
_Oh but that's the road that  
got us here

Let's move past the bad times  
**But before those memories fade  
****Let's forgive but not forget  
**_**And learn from the mistakes we made**_

Cause it's so clear  
_Every year  
__**We get stronger**_ Stronger_**  
**__What's gone is gone  
__**The past is the past  
**__Turn the radio up  
_**And then hit the gas**

Cause . . .  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go

So, most days we'll take it fast  
**And some nights lets take it slow  
**I know we've Come So Far  
But baby  
We've Got So Far To Go

**Hey old friend come along for the ride  
**_There's plenty of room so jump inside  
__The highway's rocky every now and then  
_**But it so much better than  
where I've been**

Just keep movin', at your own speed  
_**Your heart is all the compass  
you'll ever need  
**_Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on  
**'Cause the rear view mirror only shows  
what's **_gone_, _**gone**_, **gone**

Cause it's so clear  
_Every year  
__**We get stronger**_ Stronger_**  
**__What's gone is gone  
__**The past is the past  
**__Turn the radio up  
_**And then hit the gas**

Cause . . .  
I know we've Come So Far  
But we've Got So Far To Go  
I know the road seems long  
But it won't be long 'till it's time to go

So, most days we'll take it fast  
**And some nights lets take it slow  
**I know we've Come So Far  
But baby  
We've Got So Far To Go." Behind them was a slide show of Warbler photos throughout the year including ones with the children and from Nationals, with a memorial photo for Christopher.

"Thank you."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have a presentation for all the seniors. May I present the new chairman of the Warblers, Lio Lopéz."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the Dalton Academy Warblers and we have two songs, our first song is about friends we're sending out to College and the world."

(**Lio**/_All_)

**"There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you along the road  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run  
Will ever be, ask one**

**What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'll lose  
But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say  
**_Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

_Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
_**Never say goodbye"** The crowd applauded and the Seniors were on their feet.

"Our second song is dedicated to the six senior Warblers and what they have taught us about Dalton and being a Warbler."

(_Rock_/**Luke**/_**Both**_/All)

_"So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
_**Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
**_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
_**And it hasn't been your day, **_Your week,_ **your month,**  
_or even your year_**  
**_**but..**_

I'll be there for you  
**When the rain starts to pour  
**I'll be there for you  
_Like I've been there before  
_I'll be there for you  
_**'Cuz you're there for me too...**_

_You're still in bed at ten  
_**And work began at eight  
**_You've burned your breakfast  
_**So far... things are goin' great**

_**Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...**_

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

_No one could ever know me  
_**No one could ever see me  
**_Seems you're the only one who knows  
__**What it's like to be me  
**__Someone to face the day with  
_**Make it through all the rest with  
**_Someone I'll always laugh with  
__**Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah**_

_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...**_

I'll be there for you  
**When the rain starts to pour  
**I'll be there for you  
_Like I've been there before  
_I'll be there for you  
_**'Cuz you're there for me too...**_

_I'll be there for you  
_**I'll be there for you  
**I'll be there for you  
_**'Cuz you're there for me **_too..._**"**_


	24. Last Night

Chapter 23

Nick and Jeff were laying on top of the covers, hands entwined between them. They'd just made love for probably the seventh time and they had stupid grins on their faces. "What now Nicky?"

"I wanna ask you something."

"Anything." Jeff kissed him.

"Will you top me?" Jeff looked at him.

"Yes, Yes, Nicky, but, we're out of condoms."

"I'm on the pill."

"So was Thad." Jeff reasoned.

"Fuck."

"Wait here." Jeff kissed his head and pulled some PJ bottoms over his legs. He knocked on Trent and Thad's door. "Hey Trent, listen, I was wondering, do you have any condoms?"

"Why, I thought you didn't have the Gene?"

"I don't, but Nick asked me to top him and we're out."

"Sure, here, come in, they're in the bathroom I'll just get them. Need anything else?"

"No, we're set on that, it's rule one of barebacking, lots of lube."

"Jeff, impressionable child can hear you in here," Thad called.

"Sorry." He winced.

Trent came out of the bathroom, followed by Thad, Sophia was in his arms, in a fluffy yellow towel. "They aren't in there, Thad do you know where they are?"

"I think there's some in my bedside table." He said as he dried the little girl.

"Got 'em."

"Thanks guys, any advice?"

"Lots of lube."

"Go slow."

"Prep him good and remember how it was for you," Trent smiled.

"Thanks guys."

Thad put baby powder and a diaper on Sophia and blew some raspberries on her tummy, making her laugh. "Oh, Trent, I think our little girl is ticklish."

"Is she?"

"I think she is." He put the onsie on her and lifted her up. Their things had been moved to Trent's house through the day and they were spending their last night in Dalton. They had their last things packed with a few items left out for the morning. They were spending a week in Washington with Thad's grandparents. A week with Trent's mother then on a road trip to New York to the place they were buying with the others. "Everything sorted?"

"Sorted." Thad lay on his back on the bed, lifting Sophia into the air, smiling when she laughed as he lifted and 'dropped' her. Trent lay beside him and he lay the little girl in the middle letting her babble away around sucking her fist. At six months she was doing developing perfectly despite being premature. She was still a little small but that was expected due to Thad's own size. When she fell asleep Thad put her in her crib and lay beside Trent. "I love you," he whispered as they lay on their sides.

"I love you too." Trent leaned in and pressed his lips to Thad's who moaned as Trent's tounge swept past his lips and over his tounge. Breaking the kiss, Trent wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, who rolled so he was the little spoon. "Night love."

"Night baby."

Wes and David looked at the babies in the crib sleeping top and tail. Wes ran his fingers through his daughters hair a final time and David eased his finger from Tristan's fist. David pulled Wes to his chest and stared at the ceiling, running his fingers through Wes' hair. "Did you ever picture this as your high-school life?"

"Not exactly, I dreamt of about everything except the kids. They came later and through surragocy."

"Same. But now we don't have to pay a woman to go through it."

"Yeah, just, not soon, mood swings, morning sickness? Pregnancy sucks and childbirth hurts."

"I meant to ask, what does hurt more? childbirth or a kick in the nuts?"

"Childbirth. Defiantly childbirth." Wes said with full seriousness.

"Good to know," David nodded.

"But unlike a kick in the nuts, it's worth it."

"Equally good to know."

"Night David."

"Night Wes." He pressed a kiss to Wes' hair and sighed content.


	25. Our Week I NIFF

Chapter 24

NIFF

_Monday_

Leaving Dalton Jeff wore a proud look when Nick winced every time he sat, of course he felt a little guilty, but Nick assured him it was worth it. They said their goodbyes and put their last things into Jeff's car. They were spending a week in LA with Nick's family then a week in California with Jeff's family. They dropped the car off at Jeff's grandparents house and his grandpa drove them to the airport.

On the plane they cuddled and watched a film and Nick nearly broke Jeff's hand through squeezing through the pain of landing. "Still worth it." He smiled to reassure Jeff as they collected their bags.

"NICKY!"

"Hey Jesse," Nick chuckled as he was tackled by a seven year old.

"Who's that?" He remembered, Jesse was usually at Camp when Jeff visited them, but this year it was delayed for a week.

"This is my boyfriend, Jeff."

"Hey Jesse, Nicky, you never said she was this pretty."

"Well, I didn't wanna lose you now did I?" Jesse giggled and took one of each boy's hands. "Hey mom." Nick hugged his mother, she'd raised him on her own.

"Mrs. Duval."

"Jeff, what have I told you?"

"Mom," he grinned as she swept him into a tight hug. At the house the boys unpacked their clothes and Nick's mom told them to look in the Garage.

"My baby!" Nick exclaimed, dropping Jeff's hand. "Mom?"

"Steve, my new boyfriend, he's a mechanic, he fixed it up, as a project thing. And a graduation gift."

"Well, where is he so I can thank him, then intimidate him." She chuckled.

"He'll be here for dinner tonight he wants to meet you and Jeff, don't worry, I wont date anyone homophobic, you know that. Besides, Nick he moved in last week."

"Mom. I'm still intimidating him."

"OK, now, go on, take it for a spin."

"OK, Jesse, you wanna come for ice cream?"

"I'm in!" She clambered down the stairs and her mom kissed her bye.

"Later boys. Jesse behave."

"Bye mom," they called.

That evening as dinner was cooking and the boys were watching a film with Jesse, who conveniently placed herself between the two boys, a new voice called out. "Darling, I'm home."

"Hi Steve."

"Steve!"

"Hey kiddo, had a good day?"

"Yeah, Nick and Jeff are here!"

"Are they, well, you should introduce them." He ruffled her hair and she lead him to where the boys were stood in the family room. "Boys, you must be Nick and Jeff." He shook their hands.

"Please have a seat," Nick said and Steve knew what was coming. "Jesse, go help mom, we'll be five minutes." She nodded, Nick always had a 'talk' with their mom's boyfriend and she was never allowed in the room. Nothing bad, just guy stuff. "First, thank you so much for saving my car."

"No trouble."

"A few questions," Jeff said, he was the adopted son, he was able to help Nick. "Ever been married?"

"No."

"Any addictions?"

"None."

"Ever had a kid?"

"Never."

"Ever plan on it?"

"Never thought about it."

"My mom's life plan said she wants three, are you willing?"

"I'd love that."

"Afraid of commitment?"

"Nope."

"Ever been arrested?"

"Nope."

"He's good," the boys shared a look, "would you ever leave my mom?"

"Not unless she wanted me too."

"Would you ever hurt her?"

"Never, I'd rather die."

"He passes."

"Welcome to the family," Nick shook his hand again but he hugged him, Nick hugged back, he'd never been hugged by one of his mom's boyfriend's, not eve Jesse's dad and he'd stayed for two years, until he found out she was pregnant. Jeff smiled and excused himself to help with dinner.

"How's it going?"

"Hugging." Lisa smiled. The boys came in and Steve kissed Lisa's cheek, and Nick did Jeff's who kissed his back.

"Eww, gross, kissing." Jesse said, Nick and Jeff shared a look and moved with side of her, "what're you- Ewwwww!" She shouted as they each kissed a cheek. She sprinted to wash her face, complaining about cooties and the grown-ups laughed.

_Tuesday_

"Just think, three weeks from now will decide my future. It sucks." They were laid on a blanket in the park on their final night and were discussing the problem they had. Why did the one condom they used from the box Trent gave them, have to break just as they's reached their climax?

"Look, if you are, I'll deter my entry too, then we can start together."

"But, this is your dream, to dance."

"Nicky, you're my dream, that will never change. Jeff lay with an arm under his head and Nick had his head on Jeff's toned-but not rock solid -torso and Jeff was combing his fingers through Nick's dark hair.

"What do we tell the others?" Nick asked after a long pause.

"We wont, that way, there wont be as many lectures. And we can celebrate properly without the jokes." Nick laughed and sighed content. He loved Jeff and Jeff constantly told him that he loved him.

_Thursday _

Nick had been asked to get some child's cough syrup from the pharmacy and Jeff approached his mom and Steve.

"Is something wrong Jeff?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. I wanted to asked permission to ask Nick to marry me. O love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Steve smiled and Lisa took Jeff's hands over the table.

"Jeff, you're like family already, consider yourselves blessed."

"Thanks mom," he stood from the table and enveloped her in a hug.

Nick and Jeff spent the rest of the week hanging out with Nick's family before flying to California to Jeff's family.

_Monday_

"JEFF! Nicky!" Several voices chorused.

"Oh no, brace yourself," Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and the pair were tackled by six others. Jeff was a big hugger, Dalton knew this, but put him in a room with his six siblings and he was the normal one! Jeff was the oldest and had one sister among brothers and he was very protective on her. Nick had met them many times and like at his place with Jeff, he was family. Jeff's parents gave their kids names all beginning with J:

Jeff  
Joseph (Joe)  
Jason  
Jasper  
and Jennifer and James (twins.)

"Hey guys, can we get up?" Nick laughed.

Jeff's family lived on a large farm with it's own private beach where the kids would swim in the ocean. Jeff's own room had been converted from the loft and it was big and warm. He and Nick had decorated it the Spring Break of Freshman year.

Their days were spent of the beach with the siblings. The youngest were 5, Jasper was 7, Jason 12, Joe 14 and Jeff 18.

_Wednesday _

Jeff was helping his mom take the twins for new clothes and Nick was helping Jeff's dad work on the car, while watching the others.

"Um, Sir-"

"Nick."

"Sorry," he blushed, "Brian."

"Yes Son?"

"I love Jeff. So much. I could never stop loving him. And, I want to propose to him and get married, after college, but I want to, but I was raised by a good woman and she taught me, ask, so I'm asked, Brian, for your blessing to marry your son." Brian stopped what he was doing to the engine, closed the lid and moved to the driver window, reaching in to turn the key. The engine roared to life and he smiled, cleaning his hands with a rag, he tossed it to Nick.

"Son, I can't think I've ever seen Jeff so happy. We sent a lonely, terrified boy to Dalton four years ago. And the first vacation he came back, do you know what he said to us?" Nick shook his head. "He said 'Dalton is cool, but the best part is my roommate, he's smart, funny, kinda cute and I think I love him.' He came back the Jeff we knew before he came out. Anyone who has that effect on my eldest son, is welcome to my family, you have my blessing son. Come here," he waved Nick over and hugged him tightly. Jeff and his siblings got their 'hugging' skills from their parents. It was genetic apparently.

_Thursday_

Nick was driving Jeff, he pulled up outside a bar.

"Um, Nick, I thought we weren't going inside."

"We aren't, we're going through and up." Nick lead him through the building and up the stairs to where a bouncer was stood. "Sterling and Duval." He checked his clipboard and nodded, moving aside to let them through.

"Nicky, what is this place?"

"You'll see," they went down another corridor and up another flight of stairs. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Nick opened the door and Jeff looked around. They were on the roof, there were tables and chairs set up, a small bar and stage too. "What is this place?"

"Open Mic on the Roof. I remember, Freshman year, you said 'the best thing in town is the Open Mic on the Roof, but you have to be 18.' Jeffy, we're 18, I called ahead and got us on the list, they were reluctant, since I'm not from here, but I told them about the Warblers, Jeff, the whole place gathered and watched Nationals, because your family said you were competing." Jeff, who had been staring at his surroundings looked at Nick and threw his arms around his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered and Nick smiled, hugging back.

Later on that night Nick's name was called for him to sing.

"Hi everyone, this is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend Jeff, we've been together three and a half years last week. I love you Jeff."Nick took the mic from the stand and the MC hit play:

_"It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I" _

Jeff was blushing a deep crimson as Nick walked over took his hand and kissed it, Jeff grinned.

_"Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me" _

Jeff bit his lip to keep from laughing at how goofy Nick was being but her really couldn't help it as Nick caressed his face he smiled and allowed Nick to lace their fingers together.

_"I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies _

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me _

_You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me _

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me" _

As he sang, Nick pulled Jeff from his seat and towards the stage, looking him in the eyes as he sang the final verse, reaching into his pocket he took Jeff's hand as he lowered to one knee, Jeff gaped and grinned shaking his head.

_"When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me _

"Jeffy, I love you, you are my everything, the wind to my wings, the moon to my stars the three to my six, will you marry me?" The MC handed Jeff another Mic.

"Nicky, I love you and" he chuckled reaching into his pocket, "I've been planning to ask you the same question," Nick stood as the crowd 'awwed', "what do you say six?"

"I will if you will three."

"Then yes." They slid the rings on each other and Jeff pressed his lips to Nick's who kissed him back as the crowd cheered for them.

_Friday_

"How did we get so lucky? We live across the country from each other yet on a whim we both went to Dalton and got paired together in room 36."

"No idea 3, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me either 6." They moved closer to cuddle in bed and fell asleep, it was their last night.

The next morning they rose early, said they goodbyes and went for their flight to New York. They were the first to arrive at the house, chose a bedroom and settle in. "What do we do?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but in the next few days, our friend will arrive with their kids, I say we take this chance to christen every surface in our room."

"Loudly?"

"Is there any other way?" Jeff smirked, "and I ran to the pharmacy when I was out with my mom and the twins." He held up a box of condoms and smiled.

"I love you." Nick said crushing his lips to Jeff's.

"You more."

"Not possible."

"Why?"

"Because, I Niff you."

"Niff you too."


	26. Our Week II WEVID

Chapter 25

WEVID

Wes and David dressed the twins and fed them, saying goodbye to the others they loaded the car seats and cribs into the car and David drove, their hands interlacing over the armrest. Wes watched out of the window as they traveled through Westerville. David lived outside of the city, on the way to Lima, about an hour from Wes' own house. David's parents had only seen the twins once but loved them, they ad set up the spare room to accommodate them while they stayed and visited from college, they had never really approved of David's crush on Wes, but like everyone else they had grown to love him once they got to know him. At first the hadn't understood how David could like someone as serious of Wes, he argued that when they'd met him he was in Big-Brother-Mode as he'd stopped some guys beating up a freshman outside the grounds.

They got to know him and grew to accept him as one of the family. His sister had been the most difficult to accept him as she was in a rival glee club but grew, eventually, to like him when she found out she was going to be anunty, not before, before she had never liked him, but she adored children and couldn't help herself but to grow to like him. She was the first to attack the boys with a hug. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Mercy."

"Hi Mercedes," Wes laughed as she moved him so she could pick up her niece.

"Hey Gracey," she cooed. "Wait 'til you see the new dresses Auntie Mercy got you, and wait 'til your brother is dressed in what I got him too."

"Will we ever get her back?" Wes asked David with a laugh.

"Wait until she needs changing, she'll be back in your arms before you smell her." He chuckled shaking his head, taking the crib from the trunk of his car, letting Wes get Tristan.

_Monday_

David's parents showed them the room they'd set up for the twins and they unpacked. Leaning in his sisters doorway he watched as she dressed his daughter in several different dresses, most of which were too big for her at the time. "Mercy, do you think you can babysit tonight, they'll be asleep, so you'd only really need to listen out for crying."

"Yes, yes, yes. Deal."

"If you wake them up Wes will kill you," he warned.

"I know I know." She waved him off. "Go, it's almost six, you should be gone by now."

"OK, I'm going, get them to sleep and leave them, do not fuck up their sleep pattern Mercy. I'm warning you."

"I promise. D, go, I'll see you tonight."

"At least let me say bye to my children, before you kick me out of my own home," he said sarcastically. "Bye babies, bed by eight." He told her.

"Yeah, yeah, go!" She ordered, pushing him from the room.

Wes laid on the bed, looking into the NYADA Daycare center on the laptop. When they got there the twins would be five months old. He knew leaving them would be difficult but his education was important.

"Baby, get dressed, we are being kicked out by my sister to go on a date."

"I guess a night out would be good, I don't even remember our last date." He laughed.

"It was somewhere between Christmas and Regionals I think."

"God, it's been a while."

"Yeah." Wes said 'goodnight' to the twins and joined David in the livingroom. "I booked us a hotel room, so we don't have to come back."

"That sounds great."

"I packed you some stuff," he threw the bag in the trunk and drove to a Lima playhouse. "I found some last minute tickets to Spring Awakening."

"I love that musical."

"I know." David smiled, lacing their fingers.

Wes laid his head on David's shoulder as they watched, in the second act, as Hanschen and Ernst sang _Word of your Body Reprise_ David smiled as he heard Wes singing and speaking in time with Hanschen.

"_Come, cream away the bliss  
Travel the world within my lips  
Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams  
Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_O, you're gonna be wounded  
O, you're gonna be my wound  
O, you're gonna bruise too  
O, I'm gonna be your bruise_" it was soft enough not to be noticed by others but just loud enough for David. Smiling he leaned in to Wes' ear and whispered:

"Is that a promise?" He smirks as Wes flushes a deep crimson colour as he realises he was singing and David heard him, he's more embarrassed by the lyrics if anything else, but David thinks it's cute.

"That was a little uncalled for," he says later on as they eat at a resteraunt- not Breadstix- and share a desert. "You know it's my favourite song."

"I think it was cute," he laughs, "very cute." He lifts the spoon and feeds Wes a piece of brownie with cream, which partially drips onto his chin. Stilling the asian's hand he leans over and kisses it away, making Wes blush a little and smile.

They check into the hotel and David carries Wes over the threshold.

"I have a confession," David says as they lay on the bed, facing each other. He rolls away and searches in his bag as he speaks. "When your mother came after Christopher... yeah, I went and took the twins to see your dad, I won him over and while I was there, I asked him something and now I wanna ask you, come on." He pulls Wes in front of him, the other has remained quiet until now so his face was unreadable. "Wes, there are so many things I can say to you, but, their meaning would be ambiguous. So I'm just gonna say it, I love you, I love our kids, I love us and I never want it to end. Wes, will you marry me?" He's down on his knee, Wes' hands in his.

"I-Yes." He said barely audible.

"Huh?"

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times YES!" Pulling David to his feet Wes crashed their lips together. His arms around David's neck he pulled back and brushed their noses together. "I love you."

"Love you too."

_Tuesday_

David felt a little bad for the looks Mercedes was shooting Wes every time he sat down and hissed a little. He gave her a warning glare and she relented. Today they were taking the twins shopping for new clothes. They were fast outgrowing what they had, so David enlisted the help of Mercy who was more then happy to assist.

_Friday_

Wes slept in.

When he woke he looked around confused. It was 11:38, eyes widening he threw on a t-shirt over his jogging bottoms and went downstairs, trying to hide he'd just woken up.

"Hey," David smiled, he was sat on the floor the twins laid out on a blanket their toys around them to reach for and play with.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked sleepily sitting beside him, reaching out to tickle Tristan.

"You had a rough few nights, I couldn't bring myself to wake you." He kissed Wes' temple. "You're a little warm, you could've got it from Grace, go back to bed and sleep it off, I have Mercy if anything bad happens." He felt his head, "bed, now, I'll check on you soon"

A few hours later Mercedes knocked.

"Hey Wes, David says you're sick, I made some soup." He sat sleepily.

"Thank you Mercedes. This is good," he smiled tasting it. "Very good, thank you."

"No trouble, now eat up and get some rest."

"Yes Ma'am." She chuckled and left the room.

David joined him after putting the twins down later that night. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," he said sleepily.

"Well, your temperature is normal, you should be fine by morning." He pulled Wes towards him and held him through the night.

_Monday_

They rose and packed the remaining things into the car, to go to Wes' parents house.

His father was at work but his mother and aunt were drinking tea in the family room. They 'claimed' the children as the boys unpacked the car they told the boys to look out the kitchen window, where they found a playground set. "Your father has gone to the extremes of making this place baby safe and baby fun."

"Oh dear."

"It was actually quite endearing," his aunt chuckled.

"He does realise they can't actually use a slide until they're older right?"

"He knows, but your father likes to be prepared."

"True, remember when he tried buying my Dalton Uniform when I started middle school?"

"Then you grew six inches over the summer." She smiled, cupping his cheek. "You've grown up so fast," she smiled.

"I'm still me mom. Always will be."

_Thursday_

Wes and David were watching a movie late at night when their phones buzzed.

It was from Nick, _'Me and Jeffy heading to NY tomorrow, see you there guys.'_ Smiling Wes tapped a reply, "we'll head up Sunday, let them be loud for a couple of days."

"Yeah, they're giving up a lot by living with three kids."

"Poor guys."

"What're we kidding, they'll fit right in." David laughed and hugged Wes closer as the movie played.

_Sunday_

After getting off their train the boys were headed to the café to wait for Trent and Thad to arrive in Trent's car. Their things had been arriving at the house all weekend and Nick and Jeff had left their things so they didn't mix anything up.

Trent and Thad's car pulled in after half an hour and they called Nick, took Wes and the twins to the house, while David rode with Trent and Thad.


	27. Our Week III TRAD

Chapter 26

TRAD

_Tuesday_

Trent and Thad woke in the familiar room at Trent's home. They had spent a night there to avoid the traffic of international students flying out before heading to Washington to see Thad's grandmother.

They were going to be driving all day so they would take turns driving and sitting in the back with Sophia. Thad took his turn first, turning on the portable DVD player inserting a Disney DVD for her to watch while he and Trent sang along. If the DVD didn't entertain her, her daddy and papa's voice never failed.

On the highway they stopped at some service stations for coffee and dinner while Sophia tucked into a jar of 'Bangers and Mash.'

"OK, I have no idea how she eats that," Thad said as Trent fed her the last spoons.

"It's a baby thing," he wiped the excess from her mouth.

"I'll get her a McFlurry, she can have that while we eat, what do you want?"

"Chicken sandwhich meal please baby. With diet coke too."

"Got it." Thad kissed Trent and bought the food.

They ate and talked of the last year and their engagement. Trent had proposed about a week before Thad discovered he was pregnant.

They arrived in Washington DC when it was dark and checked into a hotel for the night due to the late hour.

Thursday- 4th of July!

Lynda had confiscated Thad's daughter so she and Harold could take her for the night, whether Thad liked it or not.

"You're only young once Darling, now, tonight, you and Trent will be going out. Go to a club, see a film, whatever, but have a night to yourself and we will take care of Sophia. Stay in a hotel even!" She scooped Sophia into her arms and walked out of the den.

"What just happened?"

"I think Grandma told us to go clubbing and fuck in a hotel, in a loving Grandma way."

"OK," Trent nodded, "on the plus side, I brought condoms and lube."

"Me too. What do we do in all day then?"

"I've always wanted to see the White House."

"I can live with that. Let's check into a hotel first. Grandma, I wanna take her to the celebration with us first, you can have her later but, 4th of July, I want her with us today. You can get her at four and have her all day tomorrow, but today-"

"Understood." She smiled fondly and Trent packed a lunch with Thad packed baby supplys, dressing Sophia in a red/white/blue dress, brushing her many curls and adding hair slides with bows on. Adding a pair of shiny blue shoes.

At the Whitehouse the boys paid in and were greeted by a friendly receptionist who took them to where the celebrations were.

The President was seen wandering about and there were families around the large garden. Trent had chosen to wear his blue jeans, white converse and red-plaid button-up. Thad had gone with Khaki bord shorts with his Dalton shirt and American-Flag converse.

At the house all week Sophia had been pulling herself to stand, Thad was holding her hands helping her 'walk' to Trent. After dinner Trent bought icecream for Sophia and he and Thad sat in the shade while the various acts sang on stage. It was open Mic and the boys were more then temped to put their names down, but there was nobody to watch Sophia. As they played with Sophia and her toys they found they were not alone.

"Boys, nice to meet you," there, holding his hand out to shake, was Obama!

"An honour sir," Trent said shaking his hand.

"Most defiantly and honour." Thad agreed.

"And your names boys?"

"Sorry, I'm Trent Nixon and this is my Fiancé Thad Harwood and our daughter, Sophia."

"She has your eyes, now boys, I recognise National showchoir Champions when I see them. I support the arts and watch every Nationals. Why not treat the audience to your voices?"

"We don't have anyone to watch Sophia, we couldn't."

"Now, I'm sure Sophia would love to watch her dad's perform to her. May I?"

"Uh, I don't see why not," the man held his hands to Sophia asking her permission before lifting her into his arms. "What do you think, should your daddies sing?" Sophia clapped excitedly and squealed.

"Why did we raise her with singing again?"

"It's who we are." Thad laughed as Trent, pulled him to his feet and they walked with the President to the stage where nobody was currently performing. He gave Sophia to Thad and walked to the mic.

"It has come to my attention that we are visited today by the members of the Dalton Academy Warblers, now, for those of you who don't know, the Warblers are a show-choir and placed first at National this past May. Please, welcome Thad Harwood and Trent Nixon." Taking the baby from Thad the President sat with his daughters in front of the stage.

"Uh, Hello Whitehouse, we will be performing Firework, by Katy Perry."

(**Thad**/_Trent_/Both)

**"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
**_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
**_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, **cannot be replaced  
_If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
_**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
**_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

You're a firework."

The crowd that had gathered cheered as the boys took a bow and left the stage to retrieve their daughter.

"Thank you sir,-"

"No boys, thank you, marvelous performance."

"Anytime sir," Trent looked at his watch. "Thad's grandma will be wanting to pick her up in ten, if you'll excuse us."

"Aren't you staying for the show?"

"What show?"

"Martina McBirde will be performing tonight, from six."

"We'll be here, but Sophia will be with her grandparents, we don't have a choice, they haven't seen her in a few months."

"Understandable, have a nice day boys. Sophia," he smiled and left, shaking their hands again.

"Night Sophia."

"See you tomorrow sweetie," the boys said their goodbyes sending her off with Lynda and returning for the show. Thad loved Martina McBride music.

She didn't disappoint him, she was even more impressive live, her final song was Independence Day which reach it's climax as the fireworks went off at 8PM.

_Monday_

_'New Haven is peaceful_,' Thad thought as Trent drove them through the town. He stopped in front of a house, it was average size with a picket fence around a garden, there was decking with a chair swing and the house was painted yellow. As they opened the trunk of the car the door opened and Trent's mother, a tall brunette with his eyes opened the door, drying her hands on a towel.

"Boys," she called running to greet them in tight hugs.

"Mom," Trent hissed, "Sophia's sleeping, she barely slept last night."

"Sorry darling, Thad, sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good Ms Nixon."

"Thad, what have I told you?"

"Dorothy. Sorry, my grandma raised me," he shrugged. Trent got the two main bags of Sophia's clothes and the bag of their clothes and Thad carefully removed Sophia from her car seat, whispering soothing words so he didn't disturb her. She had been crying most of the previous night from a tummy ache so they wanted her to get some sleep. After lifting her head and looking around she re-laid her head on his shoulder when he rubbed circles into her back and the clutch she had on the fabric of his shirt lessened as she drifted off again.

"Yes, how is your grandmother?"

"She's well thank you."

"Right, now come in, you can set her in the nursery."

"Nursery?"

"I had one decorated and decked with furniture for when you boys come to stay."

"Mom-"

"Now Trent, I haven't seen you or Sophia that much because you attended Dalton, if I want to decorate a room of my house I will."

"Thank you Dorothy, how's Yale?"

"Classes are wonderful, the people are friendly. I like it around here, it's like prejudice doesn't exist, there's tolerance for different races, sexualities and life styles. Like Dalton, but a whole community." Thad gentle lay her in the crib and took the second monitor with him incase she woke, kissing her curls softly. Once they had unpacked Dorothy made coffee and the three caught up, sharing stories of Yale, Dalton and some embarrassing moments from Trent's childhood.

"Mom!" He shrieked as his mother told a story of him running around in diapers when he was barely able to run properly.

"Oh, Trent," Thad managed through laughter, "it's cute, my grandmother did the same to me remember?"

When Sophia woke they dressed her and placed her in the stroller and the three set off into the village. Trent pushed the stroller, Thad walking beside him and they talked more about the time they had spent in Washington. They soon realised New Haven truly was a haven.

_Thursday_

Thursday saw the four sitting in the shade of a large Oak tree in the park having lunch. "So, boys, are you excited about College?"

"Defiantly Dorothy, but, I'm still nervous about leaving Sophia at daycare."

"You'll feel better once you've met the staff and after the first day."

"I know, but at Dalton, I knew she was safe because it was my grandmother, these are strangers."

"Everything will be fine," Trent reassured him, placing a hand on his knee, "and if anything was to ever happen we're both a simple run away from the center."

"I know," Thad smiled.

_Sunday_

Dorothy cooked breakfast while the boys did some last minute packing to head to New York to meet the others and settle in their children.

"Bye Dorothy," Thad hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye Thad."

"Come here you," she took Sophia from Trent gave her a tight cuddle and a kiss passing her on to Thad who strapped her into her car seat. "Come here darling," she pulled Trent into her arms. "Behave," she whispered.

"Mom, I'm 18 and a father."

"Don't let it happen again- that goes for you too Mr Harwood," she warned as Thad snickered behind his hand.

"Yes Dorothy, no more kids until after College."

After meeting Wes, David and the twins at the station they waited for Nick to arrive before following to the house in the car. They spent all day, unpacking various bags and building baby furniture as their rooms were already set up.

Later on, when the babies were asleep the six boys gathered in the family room around a Disney movie with popcorn and mugs of tea.

"Uh, guys, me and Nicky have a confession, remember our last night in Dalton? Well, it broke and Nicky forgot his pill, so there's a chance, small but still a chance Nicky could be pregnant."

"What about College?"

"We're gonna wait until we know, but I'd deter a year then join next."

"Me too," Jeff added. "We just have to wait and see."


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Four weeks later, Nick fell sick, well, he was either sick, or indeed as thought, pregnant.

Jeff went into full panick waking Wes for help. When the sickness persisted through the day and week, he barely calmed.

"Maybe you should take a test, I mean then you can tell Tibideaux before Semester begins." Wes said as Nick knelt by the toilet, Jeff beside him. "I'm heading out for coffee and a paper, I can pick one up."

"Please Wes." Jeff said worried as Nick groaned. Wes returned to the house, let himself in and knocked on the door of Nick and Jeff's bedroom. Jeff let him in and he saw Nick laid in bed, a cool flannel on his forehead. "Thank you," he said taking the box. "He can do it when he wakes up."

"Should I bring breakfast up?"

"Nah, I won't let him sleep too long."

"OK. Later guys."

The atmosphere was tense as Jeff descended the stairs alone, an hour later, to find the 'family' gathered in the den, children playing on their mat, each drinking coffee or reading. Simultaneously the four looked up. "Well?" Trent broke the silence.

"He's doing it now." They waited in silence, hearing a flush, running water and shuffling until Nick appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Now we wait." Jeff pulled him into his arms on the sofa, Nick was crying, he had been all morning. He hated being sick. Trent set a timer and they waited.

.

.

.

And waited.

.

.

.

.

And waited.

.

.

.

_Ding._

The timer. Nick turned the test in his hands nervously not daring to peak. '_3...2...1-' _A gasp.

"Nicky?"

"I'm not pregnant."

* * *

_Finally we come to the end, it's been a long ride, let me know what you guys think, I'm thinking of a sequel Love you guys xxx_


End file.
